Existence
by Laserworm
Summary: Syaoran has been placed under a cruel curse. A lonely existence forced to wander around for all eternity. But maybe the Kinomoto family will be able to help this poor soul. But things are never easy . . . nothing is ever easy.
1. Alone

A quick note

If you've read any of the other stuff you are probably thinking "He is starting another one. That is all he ever does, he doesn't finish the ones he is working on." And I want to say that you are probably right with that statement. But I will finish every fic (eventually) The problem is that my fics are way to long, so I lose interest in them after writing so much for them and I still have a ton left.

Second note

I'm doing something different with this fic than with all my others. I normally have planned out all the main plot points before I even write the first chapter. But I'm not doing that with this story. (Which may end up disastrous) But I've thought of something and so I'm going to test it. I think one of the reasons I lose interest in my fics is because I have everything planned out.

Third note (Yep there is a third one)

The chapters for the fic are going to be pretty short (around 2,000 words a chapter; maybe less sometimes, or maybe more) Why the short length, well the answer is simple. So I can write a chapter in one session, what I mean by that is so I can write a whole chapter the first time I open the doc. (This makes things easier for me, and makes it so I will probably not lose interest as quick) Due to the chapter size I'm going to try and get a chapter posted every 1-4 days. (And I going to try my best to meet this deadline) If I don't it means one of these; I'm hurt, or something else happened to me, I'm very busy, or I'm at a lost point. (Which means I not sure where to take the story and I'm still deciding what I want to have happen)

Forth note

This story is supernatural/drama/action/angst/fantasy/romance

Fifth note (XD)

Read and enjoy!

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T: for Language (Other warnings later)

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Existence

Chapter 1

Alone

Syaoran wondered what he ever did to anyone else. He was a good person, he never had hurt anyone. He never raped anyone, stole anything, taken drugs or anything like this. He tried to keep his curfew and he listened to his parents most of the time. He had tried to get long with his four older sisters as best as he could.

He was popular at school everyone looked up to him. He was one of the best student academically and behavior wise. He had never skipped class before . . . ok maybe he had a few times, but not nearly as much as other students. The other students often asked him for help if they didn't understand. He was the star of the soccer team, baseball team, kendo team and the swimming team. He was the vice president on the student council.

He had great friends, from the council, teams he was on and just other students. He was a great guy, who had never had any enemies. He had his whole life already made in the shade. He was extremely popular with both guys and girls, so he had enough friends for life and he would have no trouble getting a girlfriend. His family ran a huge corporation, which he would run when he grew older, so he already had a career for life.

So why had this happened? Why did this happen? What had Syaoran done that made him deserve something such as this? _Was it because I didn't tell anyone that some of the members on the baseball and kendo teams were taking drugs? Or was it because I didn't do anything when I saw those two men in black kidnap that little girl? Is this punishment for being selfish and only thinking of myself? _

That was what Syaoran wondered as blood poured out of the wound in his chest. The lighting in the room was dark so he couldn't make out anything about his killer at all. His vision started to blur as he could feel his life starting to fade away.

Memories of when he was a child started to flash through his mind. How he played pranks on his sisters and how he liked to interrupt their dates and take along with them as a third wheel. Memories of when he would tease and annoy his cousin Meiling came to mind, she was a few years younger than him.

When he was in Jr. High School came next to mind. His annoyance at his math teacher who tried as hard as she could to get him in trouble, his first crush, his first sports team, his first bad grade and other memories flooded through his mind.

Mrs. Larren was his 7th and 8th grade math teacher. And he disliked her greatly, and the feeling was mutual he was sure. She did all she could to try and make Syaoran look bad or get him sent to the principal's office.

It had first started when Syaoran had accidently fallen asleep in her class one time. For that moment on, she always called on Syaoran when a really hard problem was chosen as an example.

Syaoran's first crush was a girl named Ema Rich. She was the most popular girl in Jr. High. Her beauty was flawless and her personally could turn a robber into a saint. Her eyes sparkled like the ocean when the sun hit it just right. Her short hair was the color gold, and always neatly combed.

Syaoran had finally mustered up the courage and told her that he liked her; only to get flat out rejected. That was the first time Syaoran had cried since he was six years old. His sisters had been really nice to him and comforted him until he had recovered from his sadness, though the next day Syaoran had denied over and over that he had cried at all.

Syaoran was a person who when he wanted something he held nothing back as he went after it. Well at least that was what he told himself, but he often wondered if that was true. On the day of the tryouts for the sports teams he had wanted so badly to audition, but he chickened out at the last minute. Giving up he was about to head home, when he was hit in the head. The girl who hit him in the head was a clumsy girl a year younger than him. She apologized profusely over and over again. She explained that she was practicing her swings to attempt to be on the girl's kendo team.

Syaoran stood back and watched her practice a bit, and he almost laughed out loud. The girl simply put was terrible. He swings were wild and left her wide open. He her stances and footing choices were horrid. She looks so determined though and looked as though she really wanted to join the kendo team.

Syaoran decided to help her. He showed her to proper technique for swinging the sword. He helped her and gave her advice on her footing. He showed her by example and then asked her to do the same. He carefully instructed her until she got it, or at least improved.

After he had finished both of them we surprised when they heard the sound of clapping. The captain of the kendo team had been watching as Syaoran was teaching the girl. Syaoran was shocked when the captain of the team told him he was accepted onto the team.

When the time for the kendo tournament came Syaoran practiced so hard and long that he neglected his sleepy and studies. He found himself sleeping through several classes, and he even got an F on a test because of it. Syaoran knew his parents were going to be disappointed in him. So when he got home to tried his best to shred the test before anyone saw it. It would have worked if his teacher wouldn't have called his house. He received a stern lecture and spankings over his father's knee. To which he was extremely embarrassed about; an 8th grader getting spanking over their father's knee he would die of embarrassment if anyone would have ever found out.

A flood of memories from when he was in high school went through his mind. When he was in 9th grade, and from when he was in 10th grade. The few memories of this year went through his mind. But any memory from the last month didn't go through his head like all the others.

Syaoran opened his eyes. He was lying on a hardwood floor. He slowly arose and glanced around the room. _That is right I'm in this abandoned house. What did I come in her for anyway? Wait; I'm alive!? _Syaoran looked down at himself, sure enough he was still here, and he was touching the ground. He wasn't transparent, that meant he was still alive right?

_I better get home; everyone must be worried about me. I've been gone for hours. _Syaoran walked over to the front door and reached from the knob. But something unexpected happened; his hand went through the knob. _What is this!? What is going on!? _Syaoran reached for the knob again but his hand went through it. _Is this some kind of trick door!?_

Syaoran reached out the touch the door, but his hand when right through it as well. _What the hell is going on!? _Syaoran found himself panicking and he tried to go through the door. He expected that he would smack into the door, but instead he when through it and found himself outside.

The gentle breeze gained Syaoran's attention as he noticed cherry blossoms on the trees. _That! That isn't right! It was fall went in entered the house. I couldn't have been asleep that long; if I did that I would be . . . . . dead._

A shocking realization came to Syaoran. _I'm dead . . . . . I'm dead. _Syaoran glanced back at the abandoned house. _I was murdered right in that house . . . . I'm dead._

Syaoran held in all his sadness. _I refuse to cry, or get upset about this. I better at least go see my parents and see how they are holding up. _Syaoran walked down the pathway and was about to step onto the sidewalk when something forced him back. Syaoran was flung backwards, landing on his butt. "Ow! That hurt," he muttered. He got up and looked around for what he had run into, but he saw nothing.

He took another step forward and was flung slightly back again. He frowned; before talking another step forward. The push came and tried to send Syaoran back, but he was ready for it, so he didn't budge. He reached out and his hand came in contact with something, but nothing was visible. He felt around, but his hand stayed pressed up against something.

_It is a wall . . . an invisible wall. I can't leave the property. _Syaoran felt like crying, but he held it in. _Getting sad won't do me any good. Maybe there is a hole, or crack or something._

Syaoran searched every inch of the wall, but it was rock solid with no bumps, dents or cracks. "Damn you!" he yelled at the wall as he ran full speed at the wall. The force from the contact sent Syaoran flying several feet backwards.

"Bastard," Syaoran hissed. He was about to take about step when he realized that he was no longer standing on the ground. He was currently hovering above the ground. A small smile appeared on his face. _I can fly; sweet! I wonder how I control it. _

Syaoran took a step forward; he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this certainly wasn't it. He was at the same height was he was before. He took before steps and sure enough he didn't go higher or lower, he was walking on air.

_That's cool, but how do I get down to the ground? _As Syaoran though that, he felt his body move down and a second later he was standing on the ground again. _Hmm…_ _I want to go up. _Syaoran thought, and sure enough his body started to float upwards. _Cool it is controlled by thought, all I do is have to think and I can fly. _Syaoran looked back at the spot where the wall was. _I wonder how tall this wall is. _He flew over to the wall and while keeping one hand on the wall floating upwards.

Up and up Syaoran went until all of a sudden he smacked his head on something hard. He felt upwards and sure enough there was a ceiling. _No; it can't be! _Syaoran flew all around the property and he realized his fear came true. _All the sides have walls and there is a ceiling on the top, it is as if I'm in a box. A box . . . . . . with no way out._

Syaoran mournfully floated back down to the ground. _I guess I'm stuck here. . . ._

Syaoran walked over to the door of the house and tried to reach for the knob. His hand went through it as if he didn't exist. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I don't want this! I want to be able to touch things! Let me grab you!_ Syaoran yelled in his mind over and over as he kept trying to grasp the knob.

Then as if by some miracle his hand grabbed a hold of the knob and he turned it. _I actually touched it! I touched it! I opened the door! I opened . . . . . . . _Syaoran suddenly felt sleepy and he fell straight to the floor and drifted off into sleep without a choice.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and months became seasons. And finally seasons became years. Over the mass amount of times Syaoran learned many things while experimenting. He learned how he could flip in mid air and walk around upside down. He figured out ghosts didn't have to eat, drink, go to the bathroom, or take showers. He also learned that if he poured all his energy and strength into touching something he could actually touch it, but seconds later he would fall asleep. Depending on how much energy he used he could sleep from a few days to a month or longer.

Syaoran grew lonely over the long period of time. No one came to the house because it was supposedly haunted. And since he couldn't leave the house's property we was alone all the time.

Syaoran was laying in the overgrown grass in the front yard one summer day when he heard the soft meowing sound coming from somewhere nearby. He got up and followed the sound and soon he saw a small black cat stuck in a bush.

"Here let me help you," he said to the cat. He reached out for the cat and tried to pick it up, but he hand went through the cat. Syaoran swayed from dizziness as a confused expression was pasted on his face. _I don't get it; I put so much energy into that attempt that it made me dizzy before the sleep came. _Syaoran decided to move the bush so that the cat can get out instead. He grabbed the bush and moved it so the can could run away. After the cat ran away, he let go of the bush. Syaoran grabbed his head as a surge of pain shot through it. _That has never happened before. . . . . . . _Was what he thought as he fell into a long sleep.

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked around. The season was no longer summer, it was now fall. _What the . . . _Syaoran wondered as he noticed something just on the edge of the property. He walked over to it and read what was on the large sign. A large grin appeared on his face. Written on the sign was.

_This house is now sold_

* * *

Author's note

Sakura and the other Kinomoto's appear in the next chapter.

See ya


	2. Arrivals

This story is supernatural/drama/action/angst/fantasy/romance

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T: for Language (Other warnings later)

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Existence

Chapter 2

Arrivals

Syaoran waited in anticipation for the next few days before he saw a moving van pull up in front of the house. Two other vehicles pulled up with the van. One was a silver car; the other was a blue car. A young man a few years older than Syaoran got out of the silver car. While a middle-aged man got out of the other car along with a teenage girl a year or two younger than Syaoran.

Syaoran figured that the man must be the father of the two. He watched the three of them walk into the house. He glided through the walls and went down to the first floor.

"This place is really dusty," the girl remarked.

"I'm sorry; cleaning for you three would have been so much work, so I decided not to do it," Syaoran sarcastically told the girl.

"It will be fine once we clean the place up," the man told the girl.

Syaoran nodded his head. _Yep, they can't hear me, or see me. Or else they would have said, 'who is that teenage guy' or 'who said that?' _Syaoran let out a sigh. _I might as well at least try. _"HEY YOU ASSHOLES THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Syaoran yelled as loud as he could.

"We should redecorate too," the girl added.

"That is a good idea Sakura," the young man said. "Dust and drear is not my style."

"Thanks Touya," Sakura smiled.

"No problem, even kaijuu's get ideas sometimes," Touya teased.

"Baka; Sakura isn't a kaijuu!" Sakura yelled as she elbowed Touya in the gut.

Syaoran chuckled lightly as he watched the sibling's argue with each other. But as he looked at them he was reminded of his own sisters. _I can't believe I miss them so much. Even though they annoyed the hell out of me, I miss them . . . a lot. _

Syaoran watched as the family unpacked box after box. _They have a lot of stuff. Hey is that . . . it is . . . it's a calendar. Yes I can finally find out what year it is. _

Syaoran watched as the girl put up the calendar and turn it to the month of September. Syaoran glanced at the year on the top. _That can't be . . ._ He slumped down to the floor. _It can't be 2009. That means it has been three years since I died. _

Syaoran flew up to the second floor and into the bathroom. He had to check something using the mirror. Sure enough he still looked sixteen, he looked the same age as when he died. _So I'm technically 19, but I'm in a sixteen year old body. _"Come to think of it why am I still on Earth?" Syaoran asked out loud. "When you die you are supposed to go to one of those two places right? So why am I still here? And why am I trapped in this cage!?"

Syaoran gave up thinking about it; after all he couldn't understand it and there was nothing that could help him in this matter. He decided to see what the family was up to. The brother was setting up his computer. The girl was putting away her clothes. And the father was putting away books or at least trying too. He would look at some of the titles and begin to read them a bit before shaking his head and putting it on the shelf. Almost of the books had to do with history, so Syaoran guessed that he must be a historian or an archeologist or something like that. Syaoran looked around bored before leaving the room to find something to do.

_I used to like that kind of stuff, but that was before I became a piece of history._ Syaoran floated up to the roof of the house and decided to do the only thing that he could really do, cloud watch. Syaoran laid down on the roof and stared up at the sky. But as always; watching the clouds grew boring after ten minutes or so and he soon fell asleep.

Syaoran woke up hours later. The sun was setting in the sky. The red glow gave everything a reddish tint as the sun faded from sight. Syaoran watched the sun disappear before he ghosted back into the house.

He watched family as they got ready to eat dinner. _That food looks good . . . _Syaoran thought as his mouth watered looking at the tasty dinner. Syaoran listened to the family discuss different things as they eat their dinner.

But the more Syaoran listened the more he missed his own family. He missed his sisters nagging him to settle down and get a cute girlfriend. He even missed his mother and father scolding him about being proper and telling him to sit up straight. The maid's shy nature when he would tease her about her dates. He missed the butler being nice to him and cheering him up if he was down. He always loved watching the cook panic when things went fanatical in the kitchen. He looked down, at the dinner table he was floating above, sadly.

_I don't want to be here . . . . I want to go home . . . I want to see my family again. I'm tired of being alone! I want someone to notice me! _

Syaoran was about to float away when he caught a brief piece of the conversation.

"Remember back when you were little Sakura you would hold on to Touya's leg and beg him to protect you from the ghosts," the father chuckled. That snagged Syaoran's attention.

"Dad," Sakura whined. "That was just because Touya always said that ghosts were nearby."

"There were," Touya defended. "There was even mom's ghost, she was watching over us."

_The brother can see ghosts! Maybe he can see me. _"Hey can any of you see or hear me," Syaoran called. But no one seemed to react. Syaoran floated over and waved his hand in front of each of their faces one after the other, but none of them reacted at all. "I guess you can't see me, or hear me."

Syaoran shook off his sadness. "No I'm not going to give up just yet. You, you, and you, I will get one of you three to notice me." Syaoran said as he pointed to each one of them members of the family.

Syaoran decided he would first try to make them realize that there was a ghost in their house. He tried to move things so they would be out of place. But that didn't work, the family just though someone else in family had moved it, or it was their when they left last.

Next Syaoran tried taking food out of the refrigerator. That didn't work either; they just thought someone else ate it. Syaoran then tried to move a chair right as the girl was about to sit down.

"Ow," Sakura cried as she landed on the floor. She turned around and saw the chair behind her. She let out a laugh. "Silly me the chair was still one step back."

Syaoran resisted the urge to smack his head with his hand. "How dense can you be!" he yelled at her. Syaoran decided to be more forward, so while the girl slept he ripped up her homework and scattered the math confetti all about the room.

_This will surely work. _Syaoran thought as he inspected his work. He watched the girl smack her alarm in protest before she got up. Syaoran smirked as she screamed at the mess in her room.

The girl looked as if she was about to cry. "My math homework and it takes me hours to do it," Sakura cried. She wiped away her tears. "Touya!" she screamed before storming out of the room.

"Hey kaijuu," Syaoran heard the brother greet. "Ow! What was that for kaijuu!?"

"Why is this family so dense!?" Syaoran complained.

After another week of trying to get the family to notice him Syaoran gave up and concluded that they belonged on Mars where there isn't intelligent life.

Everyday was the same the family would get up and get ready for school or work. They would eat breakfast and then head out, leaving Syaoran all alone. Which is when the boredom would start, it wasn't really boring when the family was home for Syaoran could watch what they are doing and be entertained most of the time.

But while they were gone it was just like before they had moved in. There was no one around to keep him company and there was nothing to do. _What can I do? _Syaoran wondered as he ghosted through the house.

He found himself reading some of the dad's books, but after days of reading them he grew bored. So he looked for something else to do. He took out the girl's diary and started reading that as well. _The inner thoughts of this girl are hilarious. _

Syaoran briefly heard the sound of the front door open. He put the dairy back in its hiding spot before going right through the floor. Syaoran popped his head through the floor so only his head was on the first floor in front of the entrance.

"Tadaima," Sakura called out as she dropped her backpack next to the front door.

"Okaeri," Syaoran replied as her head went through his own. "You could at least put your backpack in the closet it is right there," Syaoran scolded to the girl who was walking into the kitchen. _Messy . . . messy . . .messy._ Syaoran picked up the backpack and threw in into the closet next to the front door.

As soon as Syaoran heard the plunk of the backpack hit the floor in the closet he was struck by the urge to sleep. "Guess I used to much energy," he said in between yawning.

"What was that?" Sakura questioned as she walked out of the kitchen. "How did my backpack get in the closet?" she questioned. She shrugged. "Oh well it is where it belongs now."

Syaoran found himself curing up on the floor. _Yeah and I was the one who put it there you twit!_ Seconds later Syaoran fell fast asleep.

Syaoran woke up to the sound of loud music. _Too loud! _"Turn that infernal thing down!" Syaoran yelled as loud as he could, but even if anyone could hear him the music was louder than his voice was.

Syaoran growled as he felt someone walk through him. He hated that feeling. _Stupid teens and their parties; can't a ghost get any sleep!_ Syaoran flew over other the stereo and was about to unplug it when out of the corner of his eye he noticed the girl dancing.

She had a huge smile on her face as she danced around wildly. Syaoran had never seen a smile like that on her face. She had small smiles when she talked on the phone, and smiled a little when something was funny, but this was completely different. This smile even brought a small grin to Syaoran's face.

_I guess I can just sleep in another room. _Syaoran floated away to find this safe haven from the music. That safe place turned out to be the girl's bed room. Syaoran laid down on her bed and fast asleep.

Syaoran woke up the next morning. He opened his eyes and found himself starring straight into the sleeping girl's face. He face started to turn red and his heart started to beat faster. _You look really cute when you are sleeping. Almost like an angel. _Syaoran noticed a strand of hair that was in her eyes. He reached out and tried to touch it, but his hand went through it. _Oh course, no matter how much energy I put into an attempt it takes to much energy to touch a living being. _

Syaoran sadly floated away and down to the first floor. He went outside and looked up at the sun. He clenched his fists together before charging at the wall. He put all his strength into the slam, but the wall didn't budge.

Syaoran smashed his fist against the wall over and over again. "Why! Why! Why am I trapped here!? I'm tried of being here! I want to get out! I'm tried of no one hearing me; I'm tried of no one hearing me. I want someone to become aware of my existence! I don't want to be around this dense family, I want my family. I want Fuutie and Feimie to fuss over me like they always do. I want Seifa to tell me to find a girlfriend. I want Fanren to find out and scold me shortly before I snuck out and later come and pick me up and help make up a story to tell mom and dad. I want my sisters back, I want the sisters who when I invited a girl over they would squeeze her and tease her and show her all the albums of when I was little. I want my father who always scolded me for making mistakes and later tell me how proud he was of me. I want my mother who would scold me if I wasn't proper enough or started to slouch. Who seemed and acted strict but would sometimes squeal with my sisters. I want my family back! I want my life back!"

Syaoran's anger started to turn into sadness. Tears started to come out of his eyes for the first time since he became a ghost. All his sadness he brushed aside for the three years all started to run out at once. "I wonder what my funeral was like. I bet my sisters hurt everyone's ears with their loud wailing. Maybe mom joined in on the wailing as well. Dad was probably saying how disappointed he was in me for dying, while inside he was about to cry as well."

"Bye dad I'm off to Amber's" Sakura yelled as she ran out the door.

Syaoran stretched out his hand in attempt to grab Sakura's skirt, but his hand just went through it. "Take me with you!" he cried out. "I don't want to be left alone . . . . . . . . . . I don't want to be alone."

* * *

Review Replies

To-Christina. I've only seen actually one 'Ghost Syaoran' story (but I don't read a ton of fanfiction) I got bored reading the one, and stopped. Well he has most of his memoires, just not all from the last month before he was killed. They will explain that in a later chapter. XD this might have surprised you. I'm not sure how many actually make it like my. Where Syaoran isn't seen or heard by anyone.

To-Charly. Of course I remember you. I try to update my stories (well CCS) but I just gotten obsessed with Tori, because I LOVE mysteries. Could you explain how I lost you in Tori? To sum up the story it is a group of 6 stories. The people in the town believe in this entity called Death (or The Grim Reaper. Death is another name for it) They believe that this reaper is the cause of the disappearances of the kids in the town, whether that is the case or not. And as each story gets in characters start to die, and Death is suspected to be real and the killer. The point of the story is 'you' the reader is supposed to look for the clues during the story and find the real killer. If you are still lost, about anything, I will try to explain it in more detail next time. If possible I want to clear your confusion about Tori.

Author's Note

Don't really have anything to say. Oh wait I do.

Syaoran is sixteen (Well his body is that of a sixteen year old)

Sakura is fourteen

Touya is twenty-one

See ya.


	3. Strangeness

This story is supernatural/drama/action/angst/fantasy/romance/Horror/Mystery/some comedy/Suspense

Let me break it down for you.

Supernatural – Ghosts,

Drama – will be plenty of that

Action – there will be fighting later

Angst – Syao's depression and maybe other characters.

Fantasy – Clow cards, magic, Kero!

Romance – main paring SyaoranxSakura, any other parings are undecided right now.

Horror – Some creepiness

Mystery – there is a little.

Some comedy – Some funny lines

Suspense – well that one says it all

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T: for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Existence

Chapter 3

Strangeness

Days past and as they did Syaoran's anger, sadness, and even his longing for his family faded away. The only things that remained were his desire to be noticed and his boredom. His was feeling the second one right now.

The family was gone right now, so he was by himself again. He didn't know why they left, not that he really cared. But it was odd for all three of them to leave right after they got back from school/work.

Syaoran used a little bit of energy to kick a rock. _I'm so bored . . . ._

Syaoran was bored whenever the family was gone. The only things he could do then was read, or watch the clouds, both got boring after a while. When the family was home, he would watch them. It wasn't much, but it did keep his attention . . . sort of.

But lately when the family was home he found himself always watching the girl. He wasn't sure, but he just naturally floated toward the girl. Syaoran found her the most interesting out of the three, and when he wasn't watching her he often wondered what she was doing at that minute.

But right now it wasn't 'I wonder what the girl is doing.' Right now it was 'What is the family doing?' Only once had they all left soon after they got home, and that was to visit an aunt. Syaoran really hoped they weren't visiting family, when they went to that aunt's house they didn't get back till midnight. Which meant Syaoran was bored all day long. Syaoran sunk down and laid against the house. _I really hope they're not going to be gone long._

Syaoran felt a strange sensation course through him. It caused a shiver to run down his spine. It felt like someone was looking at him. He quickly brought his attention to the front yard and the sidewalk in front of it. He saw no one, but still the feeling that someone was watching him didn't go away.

Syaoran teased up, he didn't like the feeling. He had been starred and watched before, but this was different, it felt like a predator watching their helpless prey and laughing at their stress. It is like a vampire watching the helpless humans as they walked around trying to make a useless attempt to escape alive. And in this case Syaoran was the human, and the vampire was watching from its safe location before striking.

After five minutes or so, the feeling went away, and Syaoran no longer felt like he was being watched. She released the breath he didn't know he was holding. It made him free terrible, he didn't like the feeling that he was scared.

A sudden shudder went down Syaoran's spine. He suddenly had the urge to sleep. He didn't know why though, he'd wasn't sleepy, and he still had a lot of energy left. So this was strange, it wasn't normal. A chill went down his spine at that thought. Syaoran let out a yawn, and drifted off.

/ Dream /

There was a dark dreary place, with almost no light. It looked like a dungeon for there was a long line of barred cells. The only light in the room was a large hanging ceiling light that swung back and forward. It was set up so no light shined into the cells. Only the area in front, and then only when the light had swung toward that way. This was a mental trap, so the prisoners in the cells wouldn't have any hope. For when the light had swayed away, their cells were pitch-black. There was a guard standing in front of every other cell. They stood completely stiff with their hands behind their backs.

In one of the further cells a sixteen year old guy sat in the blackness. The cells were barren except the large cushion that was called a bed.

"What are we going to do?" A soft voice asked from the cell to the left of his. "It is almost our turn," the girl shrieked.

The guy walked over to the stone wall that was keeping the two cells separate. He glanced forward checking to see if the guard was watching. He carefully removed one of the large stone blocks in the wall and set it to the side. He leaned against the wall so his body would block the guard from seeing the hole and the missing stone. The guy reached through the hole with his right hand and grabbed the girl's hand. He squeezed it lightly to calm her down.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "We will get out of here before that. I will save you."

The swung towards them illuminating their cells for a few seconds. The guy had short black hair and dark blue eyes. The girl was younger than he was; she looked maybe 15 or 14, her black hair was short and had a forest green shine to it.

After squeezing the girl's hand again the guy put the stone back in the wall. He didn't know if the guards knew about the hole in the wall or not, but he didn't want to risk getting caught if they didn't know. But maybe the guard knew about it from the start but he just didn't care. The guard that guarded both his and her cells was very young. The guard looked even younger than he did. The guard was 13, 14, maybe 15 tops. He had dark spiky grayish hair, and cold forest green eyes.

The guy wondered how the young teen even was a guard. But he wasn't about to ask the silent soldier about it. He leaned against the wall and whispered, "Don't worry Erika I will get you out of here."

A loud siren was blaring through the hallway as the two of them ran down it. A guard stepped out and blocked the pathway. The guy dove and the guard and carefully placed his hands also on the hilt of the sword, so he wouldn't be cut. He fought the guard and pulled the sword away. In one motion he stepped forward and thrust the sword in the guard's heart.

He snatched Erika's hand and they took off down the hallway. He skidded to a stop and turned down another hall. After a few minutes they entered a large hanger. They could see the large hanger doors. They could see the freedom outside. But as they got closer they noticed one final obstacle, the young guard.

He held his arm in front of Erika to protect her. He watched the guard with narrowed eyes. But his eyes softened when he noticed the guard had never looked at them, he just looked straight down the hanger.

"Come on," the guy said to Erika before he took her hand. They ran by the guard, which made no move to stop them.

Now they could make it out, nothing could stop the two now. In an instant the calm feeling went away as the large hanger door started to go down. Pain shot through his leg as he felt a bullet graze him. He bit down on his lip and endured the pain. He turned his head slightly trying to locate the shooter. He spotted the shoot aiming for Erika.

"Look out!" He shouted at Erika, before he dove on her. The bullet whizzed by their heads. He turned around and pulled out the pistol he swiped from one of the guards. With quick precision he fired and shot the guard in the head.

"Let's get going," he said to Erika as he helped her up. Her face stayed glued to the floor, refusing to look at him. She nodded and they sprinted toward the closing door. He suddenly pushed Erika forward.

"No," Erika shouted she quickly grabbed his hand pulling him with her. They both landed under the pathway of the door. Out of the corner of his eye I guy noticed another gunman aimed for Erika.

"Run," he shouted to Erika. But she didn't understand that someone was aiming for her. In a split second decision he dove and pushed Erika out of the way. He grunted in pain as the bullet pierced his chest. He fell to his knees as he aimed and shot the guard.

"Get out of here!" He yelled at Erika. He briefly turned and glanced towards where she was outside. "No!" he cried out. Erika's head had smashed against a rock and she was bleeding heavily. "No!" At that moment he looked up and saw the door coming down towards him. "Erika, make sure you live, don't die." He whispered as he watched the door fly down towards him.

/ End Dream /

Syaoran jolted awake. He was sweating all over, and his breathing was quick a rushed. _What a strange and horrible dream. . . . .But it didn't feel like a dream._

Syaoran noticed the family's car was pulling into the driveway. _Good their back_ . . . _Whoa what is with all the bags? _Syaoran glided over and watched the family get out of the car and take in bag after bag._ "_Are you guys going to have another party?" Syaoran asked.

Syaoran watched as the family started to unpack the bags. _Candy . . . decorations . . . pumpkin cookies . . . fake cobwebs. Wait! It's Halloween!? When did it even become October?_

Over the next few days Syaoran watched the family decorate. But what confused him was that the family was decorating every room in the house. _Either something special is going or . . . these people are really festive. _It was when he watched the girl painting on a wooden sign that things clicked. Painted on the sign in red paint was _Horror House; Come in if you dare!_

"Cute," Syaoran laughed. _I might as well help out; after all not every house is actually haunted. _He watched as the girl finished the sign and then started to hang fake cobwebs above the door. The girl reached up to hang the cobwebs up, but when she did her skirt lifted up.

Syaoran turned bright red and turned away. He found it hard to stop his fast beating heart. _What is wrong with me!?_

A giggle sounded from behind him. Syaoran turned around and saw a woman with long black hair and white feathered wings floating behind him.

"Who are you?" Syaoran snapped.

"I'm Nadeshiko," she answered.

"And why are you here?" Syaoran asked coldly. He made note that the girl didn't hear Nadeshiko's voice.

"I came to visit you," she answered. A warm smile was on her face, but Syaoran didn't trust her one bit.

"Why?" he asked.

"You are lost," she answered, "I have come to help you."

"Well then help me," Syaoran hissed. "Why am I here? Why am I on earth?"

"I don't know the answer to that," Nadeshiko told him. "Most people pass on right away. So being here for so long is odd."

"Okay then answer me this; what am I?"

"I don't know that answer either."

Syaoran glared. "Then what did you come here for!? Or can you answer me why my heart starts to race when I'm near this girl?"

Nadeshiko just giggled, which irritated Syaoran more. "I will visit you again later little wolf." And with those words said Nadeshiko disappeared.

Syaoran decided to see what was going on outside. He noticed the brother on a large stepladder, hanging something on the gutters to the house.

Syaoran noticed the ladder start to move. The ladder was moving away from the house by itself. _Oh no! _Syaoran flew over trying to reach the ladder before it fell, but he was too late.

The ladder fell and landed in some bushes. The brother had luckily grabbed a hold of the gutter. _Damn it! _Syaoran snatched up the ladder and was trying to put it back in place before Touya lost his grip. Syaoran set the ladder up and Touya got proper footing on it.

Syaoran sighed, before scanning the area. He noticed a girl about the family's girl's age. The girl had long curly blonde hair and green eyes. She wore all black in a Lolita style. Small skulls dangled from her ears, and a black cross necklace was around her neck.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes on the girl. _I just have a feeling that you have something to do with this. That ladder didn't fall on its own. _

Syaoran carefully watched the family as they decorated, making sure nothing strange happed again. When the day finally came the house was looked completely different. It looked even worse than when Syaoran was murdered there. The family had rigged up a lot of tricks too, ghosts that popped out of doors, a hand that tried to grab people's legs, and a floating table. Syaoran was thoroughly impressed.

It was set up so people entered through the front door and went through the house by going upstairs and then going through the hallways till they reached the stairs that went down into the dinning room. They then went into the basement through the stairs in room next to the dinning room. And finally went through the basement and up the stairs into the kitchen, where the girl waited to give the people who made it through candy and pumpkin cookies.

Through out the whole event Syaoran had a lot of fun. He made sure to make his involvement in the horror house not too scary, after all most of the participants were little kids and he didn't want to traumatize them.

Syaoran had fun making every thing he different. Which had confused Sakura greatly, she often heard people talking about stuff they didn't rig up. And each time it was different.

"Hoe?" Sakura said as people talked about the notebook that wrote by itself and the floating pen.

_What should I do next? _Syaoran wondered. _And who should be my victim? _Syaoran scanned the crowd of newcomers up the stairs. _Heh, perfect there is a guy my age. Let's see if I can scare the pants off him. _Syaoran floated towards him, but stopped suddenly when he got a good look at the teen. _He looks familiar . . . spiky gray hair . . . He was that young guard in my dream! He is older than in my dream though._

Syaoran noticed that the guy wasn't alone. He was with a little kid 7 or 8 years old. The kid was wearing a black cloak and a hood that covered them from head to toe. The kid in the cloak suddenly looked up towards Syaoran. The little girl's stare was fierce, and Syaoran was sure she was directing it at him.

Syaoran was reminded of that predatory gaze from before. _Maybe I should just leave those two alone. _Syaoran decided before floating away. All of a sudden that predatory gaze feeling returned. Syaoran slowly turned around and saw that the teen was starring right at him. For the teen was starring at his eyes.

Syaoran hurriedly floated away and decided to see what the family members were doing. After the event ended the family had gathered in the living room. "It is going to be a pain to take all this stuff down," the brother groaned.

"But it was a lot of fun," the girl said laughing. A serious expression appeared on her face. "But something strange happened."

"What?" the father asked.

"I'm not sure when or who, but someone put this note in the basket with the pumpkin cookies. I only saw it after all the cookies were taken out," the girl answered. She took out the small slip of paper. "But it isn't written in Japanese so I can't read it."

Curious Syaoran floated over to where the girl was holding up the slip of paper. A look of horror appeared on Syaoran's face. The note was not addressed to the family he was sure of that, for the note was written in Chinese and it said in red ink.

_Greetings Little Wolf_

* * *

No reviews . . . BOO! *shrugs* oh well.

See ya.


	4. Noticed

This story is supernatural/drama/action/angst/fantasy/romance/Horror/Mystery/some comedy/Suspense

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T: for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Existence

Chapter 4

Noticed

The loud screeching sound erupted through the station as the tram pulled in. The doors to the tram opened allowing the passengers to get on and off. The fourteen year old girl that was waiting walked into the tram. She had long black hair and amethyst eyes. Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo walked down the aisle until she reached her seat. She took off the backpack she was wearing and set it under the seat. After she sat down her mind thought about what had happened just before she left.

Her mother and her had gotten into another fight. It seemed to happen all the time lately. They disagreed on so many things. It was an argument almost whenever she came home. So Tomoyo decided to leave for a while to cool down.

Then came her problem; where to go. Tomoyo didn't know how long she was going to be gone, so she didn't want to go to a hotel. So they meant family, or friends. Her first choice was her favorite cousin Sakura, but they had just moved so a houseguest wouldn't be the nicest idea. Tomoyo's next idea was to maybe try to find her father, but there were too many people with the name Daidouji, and since she knew nothing more then that, it was hopeless.

So Tomoyo decided to go to an old friend of her mother. They didn't live very far away from Sakura's house either so Tomoyo could visit her favorite cousin. Tomoyo had called up the family and asked if she could stay there for a few months at the most. The family seemed really nice and said they didn't mind at all.

Tomoyo felt sleepy so she decided to take a nap. She didn't she slept long but by the time she had awoken she had missed her stop. Tomoyo got off the tram and pulled out her cell phone. "Hello may I talk to Mrs. Li please?" Tomoyo asked the maid.

"Straighten up! We are having a guest over. Meiling stop laughing!" Yelan's voice boomed through the phone. "Hello, Tomoyo-chan," she said into the phone.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Li but I won't be able to make it to your house for a while," Tomoyo told her. "I missed by stop, so I'm very far away right now. And someone took my bags while I was sleeping. They told me it wouldn't take very long to find my bags, a week or two are the most."

"Tomoyo-chan I could just send someone to get you," Yelan told her. She eyed her children that were in the room. "They wouldn't refuse I'm sure."

"No, it is alright. I don't want to trouble them, I will just wait till I get my bags," Tomoyo answered. "It isn't a problem at all. I have quite a bit of money on me, even though most of it was in my bags. I will call again when I get my bags back."

Tomoyo hung up the phone and headed out of the station. Tomoyo walked around for a while before stopping at a restaurant to eat. After she stepped out of the eatery she was approached by two men in black.

"Give us your money," they ordered.

"No, I'm sorry but I need this money, so you will need to leave," Tomoyo told them.

"We weren't giving you a choice," one of the men said as he pulled out a gun.

Tomoyo smiled at them. "I wasn't kidding either."

* * *

Syaoran glared at the ceiling. He was in a bad mood today. The family still hadn't returned yet; and it was almost 8PM. Today was one of the worst days in Syaoran's opinion. Hearing the family sound of the front door opening cooled some of Syaoran's irritation. _Finally!_

Syaoran floated down to the first floor and saw the family walking in. He noticed something was in the girl's hand. The little bundle in her arms started to move. The German Sheppard puppy poked its head up and looked around the room.

The girl set the frightened puppy down. The puppy hesitantly took a step forward. "There is no reason to be scared, Thunder," the girl told the puppy in the loving voice.

_What an odd name, and what a pathetic puppy being so scared. _"You should toughen up, little pup," Syaoran told Thunder. Syaoran's mouth fell open in shock as Thunder's ears moved showing her heard something. Thunder also began moving his head back and forth looking around the room curiously.

_Did Thunder hear me? Did that puppy really hear me? _Syaoran's heart began to race at the thought of the puppy noticing him. "Hey Thunder can you hear me?" Syaoran asked in an excited tone so the puppy would become happy and look at him.

Thunder's ears perked up again and he looked around the room. His eyes stopped when saw Syaoran, and he let out an excited yip. A large smile appeared on Syaoran's face. _This dog can hear me! _

Syaoran could barely contain his excitement at something noticing him. But that excitement soon turned to annoyance later that night. Thunder wouldn't stop crying and whimpering. No matter what the girl said, Thunder didn't quiet down.

"Please be quiet," the girl cried. A tear welled up in her eye. "It makes me want to cry; seeing you so upset."

_I feel that way towards_ _you. _Syaoran floated over to the girl, hovering just above her shoulder. "Come on now; I know you miss your littermates and your parents, but you'll have fun here too." Syaoran spoke to comfort the puppy. "Come on now, stop crying."

Thunder stopped crying and starred at Syaoran. Thunder tried to climb over the girl's shoulder and climb into Syaoran's arms instead. The puppy let out a whimper when the girl didn't let him. Thunder tried to climb over to Syaoran again, but was stopped by the girl. The little puppy began crying again because the girl wouldn't let him go to Syaoran.

The girl started to panic a little as she tried to calm the puppy down again. "Come on Thunder just cause you can't reach me doesn't me you have to cry." Syaoran told him. "I might not be able to hold you like the girl is, but you can hear my voice."

Thunder seemed to calm down a bit, and he stopped crying. After a little while he finally settled down and went to sleep. A small smile appeared on Syaoran's face as he watched the little puppy sleep next to the girl.

The next morning Thunder seemed very confused that everyone in the house was leaving. Syaoran expected the puppy to start crying or whining at the door, but Thunder did neither. Instead he just turned to look at Syaoran and let out an excited bark.

"So you don't mind if they leave, as long as I stay with you," Syaoran laughed lightly. As if in reply Thunder let out a happy yip. "Ok; let's try to play a little fetch." Syaoran used up some energy so he could pick up the squeaky ball and throw it for Thunder. The game worked ok, Syaoran had to wait for Thunder to drop the ball before he could pick it up though. After a while Thunder seemed to understand that, and he would always drop the ball after returning to Syaoran.

Thunder scooped up the ball and started bounding back to Syaoran. The little puppy was so happy he jumped at Syaoran expecting to be caught in his arms. But the shocked puppy when through and hit the floor with a thump. Thunder tried again, but with the same result. He started to cry and whimper right after.

"Don't cry," Syaoran told him. "Actually touching me doesn't really matter. Don't cry over it." But Thunder kept crying. _Think of something quick. . . ah-ha. _"How about I take you outside?" Thunder stopped whining which amused Syaoran greatly. _The family has a fenced in yard so it should be ok._

Syaoran flew over to the front door and opened it. Thunder excitedly ran out the door and started playing in the yard. Syaoran laughed at the puppy's antics.

Thunder suddenly stopped playing in the grass and looked forward. Syaoran looked to see what Thunder was looking at. _Damn it! The gate is open!_

"Thunder come back!" Syaoran yelled at the puppy running down the street. "Damn it!" Syaoran hollered in frustration. He flew over to the wall and tried to get out. "Damn wall open up, or Thunder will get away!" Syaoran rammed against the wall over and over again, but it didn't budge. "Damn, damn, damn, damn it!"

Suddenly Syaoran could see a large hole in the wall. Syaoran squeezed through it and flew off down the street. Syaoran quickly scanned each street looking for a sign of Thunder. _Where did you go? Damn it!_

"Hey you," a young boy's voice called out. For some reason Syaoran just knew that the boy was talking to him. Syaoran turned around and saw a young boy about the age of eight standing a few feet away. He had dark grayish hair and very light blue eyes that Syaoran felt were peering into his soul. He wore a black cloak around his body. But it was set up to have an edged collar making his outfit almost identical to Dracula. Floating above his hand extended left hand was a glowing blue stone.

"What do you want?" Syaoran hissed at the boy.

"To make you an offer," the boy replied in a vague tone. "This stone is called The Stone of Souls. I would go into detail what it does, but by then it would be late. To summarize it, this stone is what allowed you to leave your prison. But its powers only go so far, so you can only stay out of it for thirty minutes. If you aren't back in it when time is up, your existence will be erased."

"What!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"I'm going to make you a deal. I will give you this stone if you can catch me," the boy told him. The boy quickly took off running down the street at a fast pace. "Better hurry you only have 25 minutes left before time is up!" he yelled at Syaoran.

Syaoran glanced down the main street, before he looked down the one that he boy ran down. _What do I do? Go after him, or try to find Thunder!? _Syaoran let out a frustrated groan. "Damn it all!" he yelled before he took off after the boy.

Syaoran had trouble keeping up with the boy, even though he could fly way faster than any normal human. When he finally got close he found out the boy wasn't actually running. He was gliding with his feet just about touching the ground.

_Ha! I've got you now the way you turned just now is a dead-end. _Syaoran flew over to the boy who was standing in front of the cement wall. "Looks like our game of tag ends now." Syaoran taunted him.

The boy blinked and took out the stone again. His expression didn't reflect defeat though; it didn't show any emotion at all. He held out the stone which floated above his open head. "Yes it looks like it is." As he finished that sentence he smirked and dropped the stone.

"No," Syaoran yelled as he dove for the stone. The stone broke to pieces just out of Syaoran's reach. "Damn it!" Syaoran cursed.

The boy just laughed at Syaoran's frustration. "By the way you have only three minutes left before time is up. Enjoy your last few minutes." He jumped over the wall and disappeared.

Syaoran smashed his fist against the ground over and over again. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he yelled. Syaoran started huffing heavily. _I feel so exhausted, I guess that makes sense, since I'm about to disappear. I need to find Thunder first though. _Syaoran stood up and turned around. He took only one step before he collapsed.

_No, I can't fall yet. . . . I need to find Thunder. _Syaoran's vision started to blur as his eyes started to close. Right before they closed her heard the sound of footsteps. He glanced up and saw a girl the age of sixteen standing above him. His vision was blurry but he could make out her short honey brown hair. Syaoran's eyes closed as he saw the girl smile at him. _It is that girl. . . Sakura._

* * *

Tomoyo watched the snow fall from the window of the Li family limo. It had taken a full month before Tomoyo got her luggage back finally, so it was in the middle of December now. It was only one week till Christmas and Tomoyo wasn't really looking forward to it. She still hadn't made up with her mother, in fact things got even worse when Tomoyo finally called her. Now both of them were twice as mad as before.

Tomoyo let out a sigh as she wondered what she should do about Christmas. _Should I barge in on the Li's Christmas? Maybe I should see Sakura then, or maybe I should just not bother anyone. _

Tomoyo starred out the window at the houses the limo passed. Tomoyo wasn't paying that much attention to what see saw. Then suddenly Tomoyo felt a strange vibe. "Stop!" Tomoyo yelled to the driver. The driver looked at her through the mirror. "Never mind," she told him.

_That house, it had a strange feeling to it. Something strange is there. In that old house that has been fixed up recently, something with a strange energy is there._

The limo pulled up to a huge mansion. Tomoyo got out at the front entrance. Servants pilled out of the mansion and rushed over to the limo and snatched her bags up. "Um. . . thank you," she said as a maid stole the bag that was in her hand.

Tomoyo walked inside and was bombarded by four young ladies who all looked exactly like each other. "She is so cute," they squealed.

"Girls give our guest some breathing room!" a woman's voice boomed. The four ladies let out groans and grumbles but moved away nonetheless and went over to where the three other people in the room were.

"Sorry about that Tomoyo-chan," the woman said in the calmer tone. "I'm Mrs. Li."

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Tomoyo answered as she bowed in respect.

"You can stay here as long as you want," she told her. "Now allow me to introduce you, for the right is Fuutie, Feimie, Seifa, and Fanran. They are quadruplets." Tomoyo nodded her head in understanding. Yelan pointed to the girl who was actually Tomoyo's age. "This is my niece Meiling." Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged greetings. "And this is my only son Syaoran." Yelan told her pointing to the 19 year old guy with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes.

* * *

Review Replies

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. Don't you just love it when the review thing messes up XD.

To-lhaine07. Yeah being all alone is tough. I kind of know cause after second grade I didn't see much of my only friend. Well talked on the phone a lot though. Don't worry Syao won't be alone soon.

To-Charly. *shrugs* everyone has their own tastes.

Author's Note

Been busy with junk. Next chapter will be posted Christmas. A gift to my readers and it is also a Christmas chapter.


	5. Christmas

This story is supernatural/drama/action/angst/fantasy/romance/Horror/Mystery/some comedy/Suspense

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Review Replies

To-Charly. I'll tell you what happened to it. It got blown out the window when I ran out of free time. Been busy a lot, (Had writing classes going on) and I've been sick like crazy, almost got the flu twice and I also almost got pneumonia. Finally got over it though, had since the end of November. Not sure if I will be able to continue it either, cause I have to help my mom with her store, so it will really depend on how much work that is…

To-humbleblossom-paulina. Thank you for those words, and I will update as soon as I can. . . but problems always seem to worm their way in. (Sickness, busy, motivation, writers block, ect)

To-Princess-Christina-Ark. Don't worry Thunder's fine. (I need him later) XD yeah if Ghost Syao disappeared it would be pretty short, but then again it is fun to implement twists lol. I wonder if that 'Whoo hoo' is sarcastic...

Rating T: for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Existence

Chapter 5

Christmas

Syaoran slowly awoke; he glanced around the room he was in. _Sakura's room. . . how did I get here? The last thing I remember was chasing after Thunder. How did I get back to the house?_

Syaoran didn't have time to ponder that, for the door was pushed lightly open and Thunder walked in. He ran over to Syaoran and let out an excited bark while wagging his tail.

"Wow you've gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw you," Syaoran observed. "I wonder how you got back as well." _And also how long I've been sleeping._

Syaoran got the answer to his question as soon as he left Sakura's room. He saw a large Christmas tree standing against the wall across from the entrance. A large amount of presents were neatly wrapped and sitting at the foot of the tree.

Syaoran noticed Sakura standing in front of the tree. A worried expression was on her face. _I wonder what's wrong? _Syaoran ghosted through the railing on the second floor and floated down to the first floor next to Sakura.

_What is wrong Sakura? That frown shouldn't be on your cute face. . . . . did I really just think that? . . . . I meant face. . . . . no cute part . . . .. . .. . .. . . . no cute at all. . . .. . . . . definitely not cute . . .. .. . . .Sakura definitely doesn't have a cute face. . . . .. . . definitely not. _

"What am I going to do?" Sakura said before she let out a sigh. "Tomorrow is Christmas and there are still tons to do! I've got cookies and brownies to bake along with other goodies, and we still need some ingredients for dinner tomorrow, and also I have to buy Touya's present. And it is only a week till school starts again along with the audition for the school play. I need to practice, practice, practice!"

_Those are your own fault. . . I'm sure you had time, but you just forgot or put it off. _Syaoran watched Sakura race up to her bedroom and emerge a few minutes later wearing her coat.

"I'm off to go to the grocery store," Sakura called out to her bother and dad. "I shouldn't be gone to low can you preheat the oven for me in an hour, 450 please." Sakura ran down the stairs and towards the front door. "If only I hadn't put the shopping off."

_I knew it _Syaoran thought as he turned around and looked at the tree. It was covered in lights and ornaments. Syaoran flew over and leaned against the wall to the side of the tree. He looked at the tree as he stood there. A warm feeling seemed to appear in his chest. His own memoires flooded into his mind.

/ / Flashback / /

A 14 year old girl with short orange hair ran down the hallway in the school. She pushed the large doors open and ran outside. She quickly spotted who she was looking for. "Syaoran-senpai!" she called out as she ran toward said person. "Are you going straight home?" she asked.

"Yeah, my mom wants everyone to be home early to prepare for Christmas." Syaoran answered. "Why? Shouldn't you get home and help your family; Rin-a."

"Stop calling me that! I hate that nickname," she growled. "I was hoping you would spare with me."

"I didn't bring my shinai today," Syaoran answered.

"Then it is a good thing I brought two with me," she snickered as she handed him one of the bamboo swords.

"We aren't in gear," Syaoran told her.

"We just have to hold back just before the impact," she answered. "What is a little pain anyway."

"You mean I will just have to hold back," Syaoran corrected with a smirk.

"So you're saying I won't hit you," she challenged. "I call that a challenge!"

"Bring it Serina," Syaoran told her as he got into stance.

"Here I come!" Serina yelled as she stepped towards Syaoran and swung at him.

Syaoran easily blocked and countered back. "Do," Syaoran called out right as he lightly stuck Serina's left side. Serina tried to strike back, but was countered again. "Kote," Syaoran called out before he struck her right wrist.

This went off for several minutes. "Men," Syaoran called out right before he tapped the side of her head. "See what did I tell you. I would be the only one who would have to hold back," Syaoran teased.

"Bastard! I will not allow myself to be humiliated this badly!" Serina screamed. "I am a first-kyu level I will not lose this badly. I will hit Syaoran; I don't care if he is a second-dan!"

"If you lose focus like that this will be even easier," Syaoran told her. Syaoran easier saw through her frustrated swings and counted them.

"Bastard!" Serina screamed. She swung with all her might, and by some miracle actually connected with Syaoran.

Syaoran grunted in pain and fell to his knees and clutched his side. "Good swing," he told her.

"Do!" Serina cried out in victory. She noticed Syaoran clutching his side. "I'm sorry Syaoran-senpai. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Syaoran groaned. "Just need to get home and put some ice on it. See ya later Rin-a."

"Don't call me that!" she cried out.

/ / End Flashback / /

Syaoran let out a chuckle as he remembered his sisters teasing him about get smacked by a girl. This Christmas was actually kind of fun. His father had taken off work; it was the first time Syaoran could remember celebrating anything with his father. Syaoran felt a serene feeling as he replayed his memories, and soon he drifted off.

Syaoran awoke to the sound of the bother and father panicking. _I should start remembering their names. _

"Where is she? It is past 9 now. Sakura should have been back 3 hours ago!" the brother hollered. _What!!!!? Sakura is missing!!!!!!!!! _

"Calm down Touya, we will go out and look for her. I'm sure she is fine," the dad told him.

Syaoran watched both of them head out. _I have to try and help too! _Syaoran flew outside and over to the barrier. "Open for me!" Syaoran yelled before he tried to go through, and for some reason the barrier wasn't there. Syaoran glanced back a little confused. _Oh well; no time to worry about that now. I probably only have a little bit of time._

Syaoran flew down the street scanning the other streets for signs of Sakura. He flew into town but still couldn't find a trace of her.

Syaoran stopped in the park to rest. _Damn it; where is she._ Syaoran looked around the park but didn't see Sakura. _What the hell? _Syaoran questioned when he noticed something strange off in the distance.

They looked like stars well the stereotypical stars. As they flew closer Syaoran got a better look at them. They were a shade of grayish purple. Small purple tentacles extended out of the tips at the five points. A circle was in the center of the star. It looked like it went nowhere but the inside of the hole was moving slightly, and a ring of what looked like purple teeth went along the inside.

"And just what are you?" Syaoran questioned when the stars stopped a few feet away from him. "I don't have time to deal with you."

The stars seemed to look at Syaoran, well if they had eyes they would have been. A blue light shown from the inside of their mouths, and a second later a beam shot out.

"Ow, that hurt," Syaoran hissed after the beam hit him in the shoulder. _Wait. . . that actually hurt, and a lot too. _

Syaoran quickly flew away, but the stars chased after him and they were slightly faster. _Damn it. _Syaoran felt his body started to get heavy. _Damn it, not now! I still haven't found Sakura yet, time can't be up yet!_

Syaoran fell to the ground as the stars closed in. _Damn it! _Out of nowhere a large fireball flew over his head and engulfed the two stars. The stars incinerated and disintegrated.

A large yellow winged lion flew down and landed next to Syaoran. "Are you ok?" the lion asked. Syaoran somehow found the energy to nod his head.

The lion started blinking his eyes. "Getting sleepy," he muttered before falling asleep.

"Wait! What were those things!" Syaoran yelled as his eyes also started to close. All of a sudden he felt his body get picked up. _What is going on!? How come someone can touch me; let alone pick me up!? _Syaoran tried to open his eyes, but before he could even try he felt his consciousness slip away.

* * *

Author note

Short chapter, I know, but I just wanted to stop there. Expect the next chapter New Year's Day! It will be up at midnight USA Central Time.

About Serina's nickname, the people in the kendo club gave her that name, cause she is wild and scary when she get angry. The name Rin means severe, cold. They tag on the 'a' with emphasis so it is like a shortened form of her name. Also I don't know much about kendo so if I got anything wrong, I wouldn't mind being corrected. All that I know is from Bamboo Blade, and other anime that sometimes show kendo, (Bleach, Detective Conan, and a few others)

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Happy Hanukah! Happy Kwanzaa! And every other holiday people celebrate!**

See ya


	6. Dark Souls

This story is supernatural/drama/action/angst/fantasy/romance/Horror/Mystery/some comedy/Suspense

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Review Replies

Rating T: for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

**Important Note (READ!): Ghost 'Syaoran' will be known as Syaoran, and such when I'm talking about him I will type Syaoran. Alive 'Syaoran' will be known as Xiao-Lang, and when I talking about him I will type Xiao-Lang. Though the characters are actually addressing him as Syaoran (just so you know)**

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Existence

Chapter 6

Dark Souls

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and realized he was in Sakura's bedroom. He spotted what looked to be a small yellow winged bear or loin stuffed animal eating a cup of pudding. _What the? A stuffed animal eating pudding!? _

Syaoran floated over to the thing and tried to examine it. Shock went through Syaoran when he found out he could touch it and pick it up without using any energy.

"Put me down!" the stuffed animal hollered. Syaoran did as he was told, though he just dropped it and laughed when it fell to the floor with a thud. "Why you brat!" it yelled angrily, but in a matter of seconds it cooled down. "No time for childish things like that now. I'm glad to see that you are awake; my name is Kerberos, but I'm called Kero often, but you may not call me that."

Syaoran let out a gruff sound. "And that matters to me how.."

Kero grated his teeth to cool his irritation. "I'm going to be watching over you Syaoran Li," Kero explained.

"Why?" Syaoran asked in an aloof tone. Syaoran appeared cold and unfriendly on the outside, but he was actually glad to have someone to talk to, and he was having a lot of fun getting on Kero's nerves.

"Because you are a specter," Kero answered.

"First explain what that is," Syaoran ordered.

"A specter is a being that has died, but is clinging to this world," Kero replied.

"You must find a lot of specters," Syaoran muttered.

Kero shook his head. "There are very few."

Syaoran couldn't stop the shocked look that appeared on his face. "But I would think that a lot of people have regrets."

"Regrets and desires don't bind you to this world alone. We have yet to still fully understand why specters appear," Kero told him. "But to get back on subject, specters are targeted, and that is why I'm going to watch over you."

"What is targeting me?" Syaoran asked, but he already had an idea to the answer.

"Lots of things will target you. But to simplify things; Dark Souls. Dark Souls will be targeting you. Dark Souls are beings that for some reason instead of passing on or became specters turn into these creatures. What attacked you in the park were Level 1 Dark Souls. We classify Dark Souls in four classes. First are the weak ones, which are called Spirits. We classify Spirits by level 1 being the weakest 3 being the strongest. Sprits can only be seen by those with magical power, and they can only affect those with magical power as well. The next group is called Phantoms; these ones are tricky because they fall under many names. Banshee, Ghost, Wraith, Will-o-Wisp, Siren, and many others, fall under this class. Basically anything found in myths; Vampire, Werewolf, zombie ect.. Phantoms are dangerous for they can interact with normal people. In terms of power no Spirit can compare to a Phantom. Then they differ into two other classes, each about equal in power; Reapers and Witches."

| Reapers | | Witches |

______________

| Phantoms |

_________________

| Spirits |

Syaoran nodded his head as he listened to Kero talk, trying to take all the information in. "Why is does it split into two classes at the end?"

"Because Witches and Reapers differ completely," Kero answered. "For one we have never found a male witch or sorcerer, we suspect them to be all female."

"Wait suspect," Syaoran interrupted. "You mean you don't know much about this class."

Kero let out a sigh. "No we don't. We know lots about Spirits and Phantoms, but we no little to nothing about Reapers and Witches. And what we do know about them, shows that they are extremely different from the lower classes of Dark Souls. Spirits have no mind only instinct, Phantoms, act alone, but Witches and Reapers are groups made up of only those in that class. Both are acting with a specific goal in mind, but what that goal is we don't know, or even have a clue. But we know their goals go against each other in some way, for we have twice witnessed Witches and Reapers fighting with each other."

"How many Reapers and Witches are there?" Syaoran asked.

"We don't know; we know at least 5 Reapers exist, and 4 Witches exist," Kero answered. "Hold on I will get some pictures of the Reapers and Witches." A bright light filled the room and the floor was covered in pictures. The pictures were separated in two categories so it was easy to tell which was a Reaper and which was a Witch.

For each Witch or Reaper there were a series of pictures, with the Dark Soul getting closer in each one. Syaoran first looked at the Reaper's pictures. One was a woman with long black hair wearing a red dress. _I wonder if the dress started out red or if it became red from blood._

The next one was a strange looking creature it didn't look human at all. It wore a bizarre mask on its head and a two tone, black and white, cape covered its body. It was hovering off the ground, and it appeared as if the creature didn't have a lower half.

Syaoran had to resist calling the next one cool looking. It was a large wolf covered in spiky silver metallic armor. A large blade was attached to its tail and its claws looked frightening sharp.

The next one was completely coated in medieval knight armor. They had a huge built, as Syaoran looked at the pictures he was sure the Reaper could pick him up with one hand.

The final Reaper was a young girl about the age of 10. She had emotionless eyes and black almost bat like wings sprouting from her back.

Syaoran turned his attention to the Witch pictures. They looked a lot different than the Reapers. The Reaper clearly gave off the look of frightening, dark, creepy, or dangerous. The Witches didn't, which may in fact made them scarier than the Reapers. The Witches looked almost normal they looked like teenage girls around Syaoran's age. Just looking at them you would either think they are cos-playing, elegant and rich, or are into the Lolita fashion. But it was there expressions which gave them away; it was a kind of sick, twisted face. Combined with their outfits and looks they looked sickly sweet.

The first witch had long red hair and cold blue eyes blood all over the picture, so Syaoran could barely see her outfit; white dress with a floral pattern.

The second witch had long blue hair and green eyes. The picture was taken from a long way away, so Syaoran couldn't make out exactly what she looked like. She wore a green dress with a thorny vine pattern.

The third witch was different from the first two. She had short brown hair, and her creepy smile was clearly seen in the picture. She wore a dark purple top and skirt. The skirt had a stained glass window like pattern on it.

The last witch looked completely different than the others. She didn't have a nasty smirk, or cold eyes. She looked like a doll, cold and lifeless. She had long white hair that had a tint of sky blue in it. Her eyes were a creepy reddish pink. She wore a light blue dress that had cherry blossom petals on it.

"They all look creepy," Syaoran muttered turning away from the pictures. "What makes the Witches and Reapers so different?"

"Reapers power is more physical, relying on massive strength. While Witches use magic, they can control time and space, warp dimensions and control the elements," Kero answered.

"Why are the Dark Souls after me?" Syaoran asked.

"Because they are after your existence," Kero answered. "Everyone has an energy called existence in their body. For something to exist it must have existence. If something loses all its existence it will fade away. Dark Souls because of there powers the existence in their body slowly is used up, which is why they prey on people, so they can absorb their existence and continue living."

"So they are extremely dangerous," Syaoran questioned.

"Yes, well as far as we know, we predict they are all dangerous," Kero answered. "If you ever feel a sudden chill, that seems to cut through your body and sends a feeling of fear down your spine, get away immediately. It means a Dark Soul that is invisible is nearby. But never mind about those dark topics; pudding time!"

"What should I do if I feel that?" Syaoran asked.

But Syaoran was ignored. "Pudding! Pudding! Pudding!" Kero cried out in excitement as he flew out of the room.

"Wait; I still have more questions!" Syaoran yelled.

* * *

"And lastly Sakura will be Princess Aurora," the drama teacher called out. "It is a shame we couldn't find anyone to play Prince Philip, but we will worry about that later. Everyone start looking over your lines. Meiling, start practicing your evil laugh; Rina try to act like the queen and Aurora's mother. We only have 4 weeks practice, practice, practice!"

"Sorry to interrupt," Xiao-Lang announced as he entered the auditorium. "Meiling has to go home right now."

"But I need her for practice," the drama teacher whined. "I won't let you take her!"

Xiao-Lang let out a sigh. "What can I do to make you give her up? We need to get home right now."

The drama teacher's eyes lit up. "You can play Prince Philip,"

"Isn't it supposed to be a high school play? I graduated remember," he told her.

"Little details," the drama teacher laughed.

"Fine I will play the role, but Meiling and I need to leave right now!" he yelled angrily.

"Go ahead leave, have fun Xiao-Lang, Meiling," the drama teacher called out as if she were in a daze. "With Sakura playing Aurora, and Xiao-Lang playing Philip this year's play will be a show stopper!"

Sakura ignored the drama teacher as she tried to memorize her lines. _So many lines… how am I going to memorize them all. _Sakura turned page after page. Her face went bright red when she read one of the lines. _Aurora gets kissed. . . . Xiao-Lang is going to kiss me._

"Kinomoto-san is there something wrong. Do you have a fever?" the drama teacher asked.

"No," Sakura squeaked as she shook her head. She quickly ran back stage to avoid anymore questions. _Sakura stop thinking about something as small as that. It is just a stage kiss. . . but it is my first kiss…._

A cold rush cut through Sakura. _Is a window open or something? That felt so strange, so odd.. so … so .. so. . _

*Thump!*

"Hey Sakura-chan what is wrong?" a student called out. "Sakura-chan get up! Quick call Miss Kino, Sakura-chan collapsed and she isn't responding!"

* * *

Author's note

Sorry took so long for this chapter. I rewrote it 4 times, and yet I still don't like the last scene….. And thanks for the Kendo information Larthis.

See ya next time!


	7. Vastness

This story is supernatural/drama/action/angst/fantasy/romance/Horror/Mystery/some comedy/Suspense

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Review Replies

Rating T: for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

**Important Note (READ!): Ghost 'Syaoran' will be known as Syaoran, and such when I'm talking about him I will type Syaoran. Alive 'Syaoran' will be known as Xiao-Lang, and when I talking about him I will type Xiao-Lang. Though the characters are actually addressing him as Syaoran (just so you know)**

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Existence

Chapter 7

Vastness

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. All she saw above her head was white fog that seemed to go on and on. Sakura rose to a sitting position. No matter what way she looked she only saw whiteness and white fog. She didn't even see what she was standing on; it looked as if she was just floating there. _Where am I? I feel cold; I don't want to be here._

"Hello," Sakura called out after she had stood up. Sakura expected to hear her voice echo, but all she heard was deathly silence. "Please someone answer, I don't want to be alone."

Sakura spun around as she heard the sound of someone walking. Out of the fog stepped a young woman a few years older then Sakura. She had long golden hair and eyes as blue as the sea. She wore s black dress that had rose petals on the hem.

"Who are you? Did you come here because I called out?" Sakura asked.

The lady stayed quiet for a while before she spoke in an empty tone. "Who am I?" she repeated Sakura's question.

"Where is this place? How did I get here? And how do I leave?" Sakura questioned.

"I can't answer any of your questions," the lady answered.

"You got here, so you must know how to leave right; please tell me," Sakura cried out.

The lady starred at Sakura, "You aren't worth saving; you are not ready yet." After she spoke those words the woman vanished right in front of Sakura.

"Wait; come back," Sakura yelled in panic. Sakura collapsed to the floor and started to cry. "I don't want to be here. I want to leave. Someone, anyone, get me out of here."

A shadow appeared on the floor and made its way towards Sakura like a snake slithering in the grass. Sakura tried to crawl away from the shadow as it twisted towards her. _No get away! Don't come near me! _The shadow suddenly stopped and then it receded back into the fog.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness. I wish someone I knew was with here with me. Someone like mom, Touya always told me she always knew what to say to cheer him up._

"Sakura," a voice called out from behind her. Sakura turned around and started to cry.

"Mom," she cried. "Mom; mom!" Sakura got up and rushed into her mother's arms. "Mom, I've missed you so much."

"And I've missed you Sakura, I wanted to be with you as you grew up so bad, but sadly I could only watch," Nadeshiko cried as she hugged Sakura.

"Mom, I was so scared and lonely here. I thought I was going to die," Sakura sobbed into her mother's chest.

"Sakura, there is nothing to be scared of nothing is going to hurt you," Nadeshiko told her.

"But what about that shadow thing?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura did you notice how it backed off when you expressed fear of it," Nadeshiko explained, "That shows it wasn't trying to harm you, because it quickly left when it realized it was only scaring you, it was trying to help you."

"What was it anyway?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't answer that question," her mother answered. "It is something you must understand by yourself, it can not be comprehended with words alone. Just like this world, it can't be explained by mere words, only understood by those who have come to the truth."

"When that lady left without me, I thought I was going to be stranded here forever," Sakura cried.

"Sakura you see this world is very special. The only ones who can enter it are those with the power to dimensions. Only a small amount of people can enter this space on their own. If you have entered this place on you own, leaving this world would be simple, but you were forced her by another entity. But fear not Sakura, this entity doesn't seem to mean you any harm."

"Then why did it bring me here?" Sakura questioned.

"That is something even I don't know Sakura. Will-o-wisps act very strangely," Nadeshiko told her.

"You mean it was a ghost," Sakura cried.

"Sakura calm down, Will-o-wisp don't normally attack people. I'm not sure why it brought you here, there actions are strange, and they do things that completely seem different then what they have done before. This is the first time I think a Will-o-wisp has brought a person here."

"Mom, I want to leave, I don't want to be here anymore, it is creepy," Sakura muttered.

"Since you don't have the power to cross dimensions, you will have to find the exit. It is the only way out, though where it will take you is anyone's guess."

Sakura and her mother set off walking into the white fog. "I wish Touya was here too, he would have probably like to seen you again mother."

"Sakura stop!" Nadeshiko screamed. "Don't think about anyway besides me!"

Sakura didn't want to admit that he mother had scared her, but she couldn't deny it. As she walked Sakura started to shake a little from fear. "Isn't this white fog scary it is everywhere; it makes me think of a movie Touya was watching where this horrible monsters were hiding in fog."

Sakura didn't notice it but a large black claw appeared in the fog. It reached out trying to grab Sakura. "Sakura, honey, there is nothing to be afraid of here. Nothing is in this world, but you and me." As Nadeshiko spoke those words the claw vanished from sight. "Come on Sakura lets keep going."

As Sakura and her Nadeshiko walked the scenery changed. The fog had faded away and both of them could see all around. The floor became visible; it was made of see-through dark red panels. The pathway was skinny and curved; Sakura noticed several other paths of in the distance. In the space between the paths dark green, blue, red, and purple vain like this grew up from the blackness down below and rose into the blackness above and vanished out of sight.

Sakura stared out at the paths far off in the distance. "Where do these paths lead?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but they all lead to different places." Nadeshiko answered.

Sakura blinked a few times. "Mom are you sure we are the only people here?" Sakura asked slightly worried.

"Yes; why what is wrong Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked.

Sakura pointed at the path that was barely in sight. "I thought I saw a wolf standing on that path."

Nadeshiko looked taken aback. "That is impossible," she said in shock. "Are you sure you saw it Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah I won't forget those amber eyes that were glaring at me."

"Sakura I think we should keep moving," Nadeshiko said quickly trying to divert the subject.

Sakura shook her head to try to forget what she saw before her and her mother started walking again. As they walked down the path things grew darker and soon the other paths vanished from sight behind the thick cloud of blackness. In place of the other paths some other things could be seen floating above path or in the gap next to the path. But these things did nothing to light the mood, in fact it made things seem or creepy and scary.

The items were all creepy, decapitated doll heads, a cleaver, bottles of poison, a bloody knife, a large scythe, along with many other frightening things. It almost looked like a storage for every prop used in horror movies.

Sakura closed her eyes and told herself that they weren't actually there. She had even convinced herself that they didn't exist, but when she opened her eyes there they were again. "Mom why is this stuff here?"

"I don't know," Nadeshiko answered.

"I want it to go away," Sakura almost cried.

"You can't make them go away," Nadeshiko told her. "No matter how creepy or scary they are they will not disappear."

Sakura closed her eyes again and continued walking. After what seemed like hours Sakura heard a soft melody. It was a sort of tune that sounded sweet and sad at the same time, a truly magnificent song. _What is that? It sounds so pleasant and nice. It is someone playing the violin. I want to hear more._

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around trying to find the source of the sound. She glanced in every direction but she saw nothing. Finally after looking every way three times, she noticed a pathway to her left. _Was that there before?_

Sakura at this point didn't care all; she only wanted to find out who was playing that lovely tune. As Sakura walked down the pathway she heard her mother trying to tell her not to continue, and to turn back, but she didn't listen, her mind was entranced by the sound.

Sakura came upon a large old western style mansion. She walked up to the front door and knocked. The door opened unexpectedly cause Sakura to get out a gasp in surprise.

"Hello," Sakura called out as she made her way inside. She looked around but she didn't see anyone. Deciding that the only person inside must be the person playing the violin Sakura followed the sound to where it was coming from.

"Stop!" yelled a girl's voice as Sakura was opened to open the door to the room the music was coming from.

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized. "The door just opened, and I heard this wonder music."

"You shouldn't let yourself into other people's houses. What street did you come from?" the girl who was a young maid around Sakura's own age asked.

"Street?" Sakura questioned. "That music is so lovely," Sakura found herself saying out loud.

"Yes, the master plays very well," the maid answered.

"I will just quick introduce myself," Sakura said as she reached for the door's golden handle.

"No, don't!" the maid cried. "The master hates it when people interrupt him while he is playing the violin, or while he is in deep thought."

It was as if something clicked in Sakura's head. She quickly bowed, "I'm so sorry," she apologized before dashing out of the house. Sakura back to the path and continued forward with her mother.

After another long stretch of time Sakura saw a series of wide stairs. The climb was long and steep, but when Sakura made it to the top it was like look from the top of a mountain. Sakura ran to the edge so she could get a better view. She could see far away, she could see the black area she had just gone through, the foggy area, and other area that bordered the black area. This area had the vain like things like the other area, but they were light pastel colors. In fact that whole area was pastel or white. But something was in the way cutting off acess from the light area to the dark area; it was a colossal cleaver that was imbedded in between the two areas. Sakura also noticed that the number of vain like tubes were far fewer in the light area.

"Why are you here?" asked a dull voice.

Sakura spun around and saw a transparent humanoid figure. She also noticed that her mother had vanished.

"Why are you here?" the figure asked again.

"I don't know," Sakura answered honestly.

"Leave this place," the figure spoke. Slowly the figure moved towards Sakura.

Sakura quickly ran towards the stairs, just narrowly avoiding the figure when it reached out to grab her. She bolted down the stairs, but she moved to quickly and she lost her footing and fell down many stairs.

Sakura tried to stand up again, but her ankle hurt like crazy. Sakura could fell something right behind her. _Someone help!_

_

* * *

_Sakura opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the left side of Xiao-Lang's face. She felt her checks turn bright red. _Is he actually kissing me?_

Xiao-Lang quickly pulled away and a thunderous amount of cheer went around the room.

_I'm back in the school. . . what a strange dream. _

"Kinomoto-san are you ok?" several students asked.

"We saw you collapse and tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't respond. And all of a suddenly your breathing stopped, so Xiao-Lang had to perform CPR." A girl explained.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. _He wasn't kissing me. I mean sure Xiao-Lang is hot, but I want my first kiss to be with someone I care about. . . . . . wait or does this actually count as my first kiss!_

"Are you ok?" Xiao-Lang asked.

Sakura turned to look at him. She was greeted by amber eyes, which held a hint of concern along with many other emotions. When she didn't respond his eyes narrowed with worry. But Sakura was instantly reminded of the wolf she saw in her dream, with its amber eyes glaring at her with hate and malice. _Funny; Xiao-Lang has the same exact shade of eye color as that wolf had._

* * *

A young man about the age of 19 or 20 carefully put down the violin he was playing. His hair was spiky pitch black, and had a streak of white through it. He stood in an almost empty room, only a couch and a table were also in the large room.

"I always feel so much better after playing the violin," he muttered. "It really cools my anger and helps me think." He glanced out the window at the moonlight lighting up the dark night streets. "I've made another move now. Let's see how my adversary counters; will they add more pieces to the game, take away a piece, or have one of their pieces oppose my move."

The door to the room opened and the maid walked in. The young man clenched his fists in anger. "How many times have I told you I don't like being bothered when I'm thinking!" he yelled. His eyes glowed and the maid fell to the ground clutching her chest in pain while screaming. After a second or to he regained control over his emotions. "Damn it; I'm sorry, I keep forget how strong I am."

The maid picked herself up. "No it was my fault Sir."

The young man seemed discontent with that answer but he shrugged it off. "I need you to prepare some invitations. We are going to be inviting some guests over," he ordered. _I won't let my opponent make a move. Or at least I will prepare for that move with a planned counter. I won't let them take this game that's been going on for decades. I will be the victor!_

* * *

Author's note

Sorry no note right now… I'm off to bed, I will edit out mistakes and place an actually author's note at the bottom later today.

See ya


	8. Confusion

This story is supernatural/drama/action/angst/fantasy/romance/Horror/Mystery/some comedy/Suspense

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T: for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

Important Note (READ!): Ghost 'Syaoran' will be known as Syaoran, and such when I'm talking about him I will type Syaoran. Alive 'Syaoran' will be known as Xiao-Lang, and when I am talking about him I will type Xiao-Lang. Though the characters are actually addressing him as Syaoran (just so you know)

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Existence

Chapter 8 Confusion

Syaoran laid in his favorite spot on the roof and just slept for a while. Things now just caused him to hurt now. Watching the family caused him to think of his own family. Which was something he really didn't want to think about.

"Maybe I should go and see them." He thought out loud to himself. "I haven't left the house since that incident."

He frowned when he remembered Kero scolding him when he tried to leave after what happened. That little stuffed animal knew just how to grate on his nerves. Though Syaoran knew how to make Kero furious as well. After a short nap, Syaoran decided to see what the family was up to. Touya was on the computer, boring. The dad was reading, also boring. Sakura was practicing for her play, again.

"I guess I'm play spectator for a little while."

He floated over to the bed and sat down, and began to watch Sakura practice her lines over and over again, as she had done for the past 3 weeks. He couldn't help but laugh a little at Sakura's nervousness, the play was only a few days away.

"And this is the part where I sleep, and then get awoken by the-the-the-the." Sakura stuttered over and over again as her face turned into a tomato.

"A kiss." Syaoran finished for her, after she tried to say it for the tenth time. "It isn't that big of a deal. It is just a staged kiss for the play. Get over it." An amused expression appeared on Syaoran's lips. "Unless you like the guy playing the prince."

He found himself bursting out laughing at the thought. "Come on Sakura, spill the beans who is the guy playing the prince. I'm curious now."

"Come on Sakura, you can do this. The play is in 2 days and we still haven't practiced the kiss since I keep requesting to put it off. But if we don't practice it, then the play will be ruined. I have to get over it. It is just a kiss. Just a kiss. It means nothing. There is nothing to be nervous over. So what if it is my first kiss, and that the guy his good looking. It means nothing."

Syaoran nodded his head over and over again in agreement with Sakura. But he couldn't help but chuckle when he watched Sakura start panicking again. She was so cute, like a little kid. You just wanted to smother her with love.

"I can't do it. I just can't Kero-chan." Sakura said as she fell on the bed passing through Syaoran. She reached over and grabbed Kero and began to hold him. "I don't know what to do. I can't manage to get it right. Maybe I should just have someone knock me out for the scene that way I won't ruin the play."

Syaoran frowned as he saw Sakura's face turn gloomy and said. He didn't like it when Sakura was sad. It made him sad as well.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I know you'll do fine." He said even though he knew Sakura wouldn't hear him. He watched Sakura get more and more upset at herself, all the while beating himself up for not being able to do anything to cheer her up.

Syaoran sat on the floor and pouted with his arms folded. "I hate this." He proclaimed in protest. "I can't do anything but watch. I'm just a fly on the wall that can't do anything."

Kero wiggled out of the sleeping Sakura's arms and flew over to him. "You'll just have to endure it. There is nothing you can do about it."

"Maybe if I try hard enough. I can manage to get through. Touch her and comfort her." Syaoran muttered to himself while starring at Sakura.

"No!" Kero shouted quickly. "You must not do that. You normally can't touch anything, expect for magical beings. To touch other things you must use your own existence as payment."

"What?" Syaoran resounded confused. "Is that why I always fall asleep?"  
Kero nodded. "You fall asleep because your existence is almost all gone. In other words you are teetering on death." Kero said in a grave tone. "Touching a living object would probably use all your existence, and you would die."

Syaoran nodded in understanding. "So it recharges while I rest?"

"To a point."

Syaoran looked down sadly. "So I shouldn't try to touch anything anymore."

Syaoran was just confirming it, but Kero answered anyway. "Yes, don't try to interact with objects. You are a specter you don't need to."

Syaoran nodded to Kero, and agreed to not touch anything anymore. He glanced over at Sakura and studied her sleeping face.

_But... I want to._

* * *

Syaoran watched Sakura get ready for school. Today was the last day of practice for the play before they preformed it later in the evening. He watched from the window as Sakura ran down the street heading to school.

Thunder was sleeping in the corner, and Kero had flown off to find something to eat. So Syaoran decided to check up on the only person in the house, Sakura's father.  
He found Mr. Kinomoto in his study reading like usual. So out of boredom Syaoran began to scan the room. His eyes fell upon a flyer sitting on the desk. As he flew closer to it, he saw it was a pamphlet for Sakura's play.

Ignoring Kero's warning Syaoran picked up the pamphlet and opened it up, curious as to who the cast was. He laughed when he saw that Meiling was playing Maleficent. _Fits her._ He stopped when he saw the name of a person from his past. _Rina, it has been 3 years since we last saw each other. How did you hold up when I died? _  
His thoughts however didn't get to stay on Rina for long, for when he looked at the name below her's his mind began to fill with confusion.

_Prince Philip - Syaoran Li._

He read that line over and over again. Each time, nothing still made sense to him. His hands began to shake, and he lost focus dropping the pamphlet.

_What-what... what is going on. How-how am I in the play. I died, yet I'm in the play.. What-what is going on. I'm dead, aren't I?_

_I have to know. I have to investigate this._

Syaoran flew out of the house and left the property behind. He didn't care about the consequences at this moment. He wanted to get to Sakura's school fast. He flew into the auditorium and scanned the room. He saw Sakura, Meiling, and Rina. _Good, I was wrong. I don't see my-_

Syaoran stopped when he spotted the person standing near the stage looking bored. He was speechless, he couldn't even think coherent thoughts. He was looking at himself. It was like looking into a mirror, but only he was 3 years older.

_I-I-I I don't understand. What.. what is going on? How am I alive? No, that can't be right. I'm dead, I'm Syaoran Li. Yet, I'm alive. I don't understand... If Syaoran Li is alive.. what and who am I?_

Syaoran flew out of the auditorium and began to wander around the grounds. He sat next to the pond and watched the fish swim about. He was at a loss, he didn't understand anything.

He noticed another reflection appear in water, it was a girl with long black hair and amethyst  
eyes. She looked Sakura's age, Syaoran figured she probably went to school here.

_I should leave.. I have no right to be around the living._

"Sword!" The girl cried out, pulling out a what looked to be a card. The card began to glow before it suddenly vanished, and in the girl's hand appeared a sword. Her eyes harden and the girl's expression grew cold. She rushed at Syaoran before he even had the chance to think and swung her sword.

Blood poured out of the freshly made wound in Syaoran's chest. Syaoran jumped backwards in shock. Fear began to fill his mind. _This girl. She is trying to kill me. She wants to kill me. She can kill me!_

The word run away appeared in Syaoran's head and he quickly tried to fly away from her. But before he could get far he heard her shout.

"Loop!"

Suddenly Syaoran found himself back where he started, right next to the girl. He tried again, but it ended the exact same way. There was no escape.

"You are trapped in a loop." She spoke. "You can't leave this zone." She reached into her pocket and pulled out another card. She showed the name to Syaoran, _The Erase._

Terror wracked Syaoran. He began to shake from fear. "Please. Please don't." He cried out. "I don't. I don't want to die."

The girl said nothing only lifted the card up. The card slowly began to glow.

"Please spare me!" Syaoran begged.

"What?" The girl suddenly cried out. She jumped backwards just in time to avoid getting hit by a fireball.

Syaoran suddenly felt his body get enveloped in a warm feeling. Am I dying? Syaoran opened his eyes to see the girl slowly getting smaller and smaller. He was getting pulled higher and higher into the sky. He looked around; he was on Kero's back getting pulled to safety. Never again would he tease the stuffed animal now. Well, at least not for a little while.

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried out excitedly seeing her cousin on the school grounds. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Tomoyo quickly banished the sword in her hand and turned towards her cousin running towards her. "I wouldn't miss Sakura-chan's play for the whole world." She smiled at her.

* * *

Shock! I updated. Finally got back into writing fanficion again. So I will be updating regularly for now on. For the moment I only plan on working on this story though. I think I take things one or two stories at a time for now. So I don't get overwhelmed.


	9. Maze of Feelings

This story is supernatural/drama/action/angst/fantasy/romance/Horror/Mystery/some comedy/Suspense

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Review Replies

Rating T: for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

Important Note (READ!): Ghost 'Syaoran' will be known as Syaoran, and such when I'm talking about him I will type Syaoran. Alive 'Syaoran' will be known as Xiao-Lang, and when I talking about him I will type Xiao-Lang. Though the characters are actually addressing him as Syaoran (just so you know)

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Existence

Chapter 9 Maze of Feelings

When Tomoyo could no longer be seen Kero slowed to halt. He flew down to the ground and dropped Syaoran off. He ordered Syaoran to stay put, while he checked to make sure the coast was clear.

Syaoran meekly nodded. He was still in shock, someone had just tried to kill him. A real live person saw him, and tried to kill him. Syaoran slumped down against the building. His ghostly body touching the mud below him.

_Why? Why... why! Why did she want to kill me? What did I ever do to her! I've never seen her before in my life, yet she wants to kill me. Why? Why?_

Syaoran felt so confused. He didn't know what to think about anything anymore. His sanity was beginning to crack, he felt completely alone. Lost in the depths of darkness with no source of light.

_All this time Syaoran has been alive. If that is the case... then who am I? What am I? Am I Syaoran even? These memories, they are mine- I mean Syaoran's. Why do I even have them? Why do I have his memories? If I'm not him, why... why. What am I?_

His will to struggle and to live was at its breaking point. His eyes started to turn lifeless, almost zombie like as he began to doubt more and more. He felt so useless, so worthless, so pointless.

"Alright, good the coast is clear." Kero told him as flew into sight.

"Kero... Do you think that maybe that girl might have been doing the right thing." Syaoran said in barely a whisper. "Maybe I am some kind of monster, and she knew it. So that was the reason she was going to kill me. Maybe she was doing the world a favor. I mean the real Syaoran Li is still alive, so I must be something else. I'm probably a dark soul, or some other monster."

Syaoran's lifeless eyes sudden met straight with Kero's narrowed ones. "You are Syaoran Li." He told him in a fierce tone. "I don't know who or what that other Syaoran Li is, but he is not the real Syaoran. If anyone is the monster he is."

"How can you be so sure?" Syaoran's tone was filled with all the doubts he had.

"Because my master told me so." Kero answered. "He told me to watch over you. Syaoran Li, a guy who is currently a specter." Kero firmly told him. "My master wouldn't have me protect you if you were some evil monster. So that girl, she was in the wrong attacking you. She was not doing the 'right' thing."

Syaoran said nothing only looked at the ground unsure. He wanted to believe Kero, but he just couldn't. How could Kero be so sure of things.

"I think I should take you to see him." Kero said while as if confirming that it was the best idea. "I think now is the time."

Kero once again changed into his big lion form and placed Syaoran on his back before taking off. Syaoran watched as the scenery changed as Kero flew further and further away from town. But soon Syaoran was overcome with the urge to sleep. He tried resisting as long as possible, but within seconds he found himself fast asleep.

* * *

"Thank you for coming tonight." Miss Kino announced after stepping up on stage. "Everyone has worked so hard. All these teens are so dedicated. So please give them a round of applause at the end of the show. They deserve it."

The lights in the auditorium went out as the drama teacher stepped behind the curtain. Out in the audience Tomoyo shifted around to find her seat. She greeted Touya and Mr. Kinomoto as she sat down.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm glad you could make it." Mr. Kinomoto quietly greeted.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tomoyo whispered back. "Sakura-chan's performance!" She cried out excitedly pulling out a video camera and aiming it at the stage. Her eyes twinkled like starts as she zoomed the camera on the stage as the curtains opened.

Backstage Sakura was frantically going over he lines in a hushed voice. She was so nervous, she felt like her body was just going to collapse on her.

"And then I go in a trance to the spinning wheel." Sakura frowned as she played the scene out in her head. "What if I don't do it right. Or if I missing the point of the wheel and break the prop by accident. Hoe..."

"Don't worry you'll do fine. Everything will go as planned."

Sakura spun around to see Xiao-Lang standing behind her. "But one little mistake, and then the play is ruined. It is very nerve wracking. I mean if I mess up, I ruin all the hard work everyone has put into the play."

"One little mistake won't ruin the play. You just adjust and make up for your mistake. And ignore it, so the audience doesn't realize there even was a mistake." Despite Xiao-Lang's rough tone, Sakura felt a hint of gentleness to it.

"What about the kiss, what if I mess up there." Sakura panicked again. "I mean we never got a chance to practice it."

"Don't worry about that. Just remain still and it will be fine. I'll handle the rest. I won't let you mess up."

Sakura smiled at him and thanked him for helping to calm her nerves before walking away.

"What is wrong Sakura, stage fright?"

Sakura recognized the voice of the girl who was speaking to her, so she didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "Yeah. I'm really nervous I will screw up the play. And my family is here, and even my cousin. It would be embarrassing to fall flat in front of them. Touya would never let me live it down."

"Just keep telling yourself the play doesn't matter and some of the pressure will go away." Rika told her. "And don't forget you aren't the only one in the play. We won't let you mess up, just trust us."

Sakura nodded understanding Rika's point. Rika was always so mature, acting older than her actual age. She offered such good advice, Sakura was glad she joined the play, otherwise she never would have met Rika.

"Sakura you are on in a minute or two." Naoko told her. "Are you feeling alright?"

Sakura shook her head. "I think I just lost all my confidence."

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." Naoko laughed lightly. "And if you mess up. I being the narrator will fix it."

Sakura still felt dizzy from all the stress and worries of preforming but she tried her best to stand and make her way over to the stage. "Alright!" Sakura said in a firm soft voice. "I'll do it!"

Slowly the play went on and on, until finally it was time for curtain call. All the cast went out and took a bow as the audience clapped and cheered. Sakura smiled out to the audience and scanned it for her family and Tomoyo. She almost fell backward when she saw that Tomoyo was holding her video camera. Tomoyo, you never change. She found herself smiling at that thought, it was nice for things to stay the same.

After the play ended the cast had a big party in one of the classrooms. Sakura talked to everyone and thanked them for helping her get through the play, to which most would just look at her with confused expressions.

"See ya, at school on Monday Sakura." Chiharu called out as she left the classroom.

"Thanks for coming to see the play." Sakura replied waving to her.

"So Sakura you had quite a few people you knew come to see the play right?" Naoko asked. "Any boyfriends or the like?"

Sakura laughed off the question. "No way. Nothing of the sort. I've never had a boyfriend."

"What really?" Rika questioned joining in.

"Is that strange?" Sakura replied confused.

"I suppose not. I just assumed." Rika told her.

"What about the both of you did you have someone like that in the audience?"

Naoko and Rika both shook their heads. "My boyfriend lives far away, so he couldn't make it." Naoko explained.

"My fiancee was busy, so unfortunately he couldn't make it." Rika said sadly. "But enough about us. You should get someone."

"I don't think I really need one, at least not right now." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, it doesn't hurt to start looking for true love now. That way you can get to your happily ever after sooner." Naoko said firmly. "For all you know your true love might be just a step away."

"I don't-" But before Sakura could finish she heard her name get called out.

"Kinomoto-san, you have a package and a bouquet of flowers." Meiling told her. Handing the small box and flowers to her.

"Is it from a boy?" Naoko asked.

"Who are they from Meiling?" Sakura asked.

Meiling shrugged, "I don't know. They were here when we entered the classroom. Anyone could have left them."

"We will just leave you alone, so you can open the present with privacy." Naoko giggled grabbing Rika and Meiling and pulling them out of the room, leaving only Sakura.

_It is probably for Dad, or maybe Touya, never mind that last idea. It must be from Tomoyo, she would do this kind of thing. _

Sakura looked at the flowers, trying to figure out who sent them, but the note card only said that were for Sakura Kinomoto, as the box did. They didn't say who sent them.

_But would Tomoyo, or Dad write that? Wouldn't they just say 'to Sakura' or 'to Sakura-chan.' And wouldn't they put their name on it?_

Sakura figured that even if it wasn't from either of them, it wouldn't do any harm in opening it. Sakura set down the flowers and picked up the box. It was wrapped in a brightly colored flower print. _Doesn't seem like something a boy would wrap a box with. I wonder what is inside._

As Sakura opened the box she felt like the lights had just been turned off on her. Everything around her began pitch black. Box inside her hands faded away into the blackness, leaving Sakura completely confused.

No matter what way she looked all she saw was black, it was like being stranded in an endless darkness, like a world without light.

"Hello!" Sakura called out, and was surprised when she heard her voice echo over and over again. _Not this again. There should be a rule about this. Only once can you have a freaky dream._

"You need to run." A dull sounding voice told her.

Sakura jumped in surprise, she looked every way, but she didn't see anyone. "Hello. Who is there? Show yourself." She said with her voice wavering from fear.

As soon as Sakura finished speaking the owner of the voice appeared in front of her. It was a hooded figure, without a face or body, it was just a cloak.

"Who-who-who-who are you?" Sakura stuttered trying to find her voice.

"You need to run. Your life is in danger." The figure spoke despite not having a face. "Hurry that way." The figure pointed and as it did a light appeared in the distance. "Follow the light."

Sakura wasn't sure why, but she felt she could trust the figure and ran toward the light. _What is going on. Why is this happening to me?_

The light slowly vanished as did Sakura and soon only the figure remained. "So you are going to get in the way Shadow."

Xiao-Lang stepped out of the shadows and approached Shadow. "I'll kill you if you stand in the way."

"What you are doing is misguided." Shadow spoke in a scolding tone, not like the gentle one it had used when talking to Sakura. "I won't allow you to pass."

Xiao-Lang pulled out a sword and pointed the tip at Shadow. "Just try and stop me."

* * *

Sakura didn't know what was happening around her. She could barely even try to imagine what was going. This was even more confusing then what had happened before.

Suddenly the darkness receded and Sakura found herself in a brightly colored area. The ground began bright yellow, with tall green walls everywhere.

_What is this a maze? What-what is going on._

A little ball of light flew in front of Sakura trying to get her attention, before it flew into the maze. _Does it want me to follow? Well, it isn't like I have much of a choice. _

Sakura ran through the maze following the ball of light as it turned this way and that way. As Sakura ran she thought back to the other strange event. The area with tons of fog, meeting her mother, the strange mansion, the weird being that tried to-

_That is right. I can't believe I didn't notice it until now. That... voice they are they same. That cloaked figure it was the same thing I ran into at that time. But at that time I thought it was after me... could I have been wrong. It didn't seem hostile just now. _

A loud crash echoed through the maze. It was so loud it caused Sakura to cover her ears with her hands. _What was that noise? Did something break?_

"Hurry, we need to hurry." A voice called out to Sakura. It took Sakura a few seconds to realize that the voice came from the ball of light moving in front of her. "Shadow must not have been able to hold out long. It won't be long before Maze starts feeling the torment, we need to hurry. You can't be found."

"What? What is going on?" Sakura cried out as she ran to keep up with the ball of light. "Tell me what is going on."

"It is far to complicated to go into at this time." As they moved through the maze the breaking sound occurred over and over again.

"This is bad." The ball of light spoke in a worried tone. "I thought they would come after us, but they are going straight for Maze's heart. I didn't think they would be that smart."

"Is that bad?" Sakura asked getting concerned herself.

"They are going to kill Maze, so that all the walls will vanish so they can find us." The little orb's tone was filled with sadness and worry. "I'm going to try and stop them for reaching Maze's heart."

The little orb flew behind Sakura, but it didn't get far for a large green wall rose from the floor preventing the orb from flying back wards.

"Maze..." The little orb flew back in front of Sakura. "Come on, we need to get you out of here." Sakura could tell that if the orb had a face, that tears would be running down it's face.

They ran further and further until they suddenly ran out of space to run. It was a dead end. "What is the big deal about this area?" Sakura asked wondering why she had just been taken to a dead end.

The orb flew around frantically as if trying to find something. Suddenly the orb took on the form of a small little girl. She looked like a little green pixie or fairy. She looked very mad at the moment.

"That! That traitor!" She screamed in frustration. "I can't believe this. We were tricked. Maze, Shadow and I were tricked."

"What is wrong?" Sakura asked growing concerned.

"The portal that should be here is missing. She had no intention of allowing us to get away. We were played just like fools." The little fairy cried out while flying around. "Just what does she think she is doing."

"So there is no way out?"

The fairy nodded. "I'm sorry. There is no way to escape. And any minute now Maze will die, so we will be found instantly."

"That can't be." Sakura cried out falling to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes and she found herself bawling. "I... I don't want to die. There are so many things is life I haven't gotten to do yet."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I won't let anything happen to you."

_Tomoyo! _

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried out snapping her eyes open and looking around. She spotted, hole in wall and behind that hole was Tomoyo.

"But? How? How did you?" The fairy stuttered trying to find her voice.

"Never mind that for now, hurry up." Tomoyo told them. She reached out her arm to Sakura. "Sakura-chan quickly take my hand. Once Maze dies the portal will be forced closed."

Sakura quickly grabbed onto Tomoyo's hand and held it tight like a lifeline and jumped through the portal. "Little fairy, aren't you coming?" Sakura questioned when she saw the fairy was not following.

The fairy shook her head. "I have to help Maze. At this rate, Maze will die."

"But-but you'll." Sakura started to argue, but Tomoyo stopped her, by sealing the portal.

"Sakura-chan, Glow has made her choice. She wants to try and help Maze even at the cost of her life."

"But, but." Sakura tried to protest.

"Sakura-chan, this is what Glow wants to do. We need to respect that. We can't force her to come through the portal."

A tear streamed down Sakura's cheek. "Tomoyo-chan. What-what is going on?"

"It is too complicated to explain Sakura-chan." Tomoyo answered her. "And I think you are better off not knowing."

Tomoyo reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. "Erase." Tomoyo said softly smiling at her cousin.

Sakura's mind felt hazy and without warning she fainted. Tomoyo caught her and held her cousin lovingly.

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to remember anything sad or painful like this. I'll protect you so, you don't need to worry."

* * *

Syaoran felt his body start to awaken. How long had he been asleep he wondered. He looked up and noticed a huge mansion in front of him. It seems that Kero had finally arrived at their destination.

Syaoran floated off from Kero's back and floated over to the mansion's door. Kero followed behind, and when the two of them neared the door, it opened and a young woman stepped out.

"Eriol-sama has been awaiting your arrival." She told both of them.

Kero nodded to the woman before following Syaoran inside. "This way." He told Syaoran moving to the front so Syaoran could follow him.

Kero stopped in front of a large door, he grabbed the knob of the door with his mouth and pulled it open before entering inside. Syaoran floated behind him and he too entered the room.

The room was dark and dearly and seemed really dusty and old. Syaoran noticed a large chair on the far side of the room. A guy about his own age sat in th he chair. He wore strange clothing and had a large staff in his hand. On one side of him stood a large panther like creature. On the other side was Kero, and then a guy with long white hair and angel wings coming from his back.

Syaoran heard the door shut behind him and he turned to see the young woman from before standing there. After she closed the door she smiled at Syaoran before walking over and standing next to the panther.

"Good now that everyone is here I can explain." the guy spoke. "I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

"And I should care why?" Syaoran coldly replied. To which earned him a nasty look from the winged guy.

"Because you are deeply involved with what is going on." Eriol answered. "You are a descendant of mine, well of Clow Reed's. I'm afraid I can't explain everything to you, but I will explain some of it. Somehow your death and two more events happened at almost the same exact time, which leads me to believe the events are linked."

"And the other events are?" Syaoran said trying to get to the point of the whole visit.

"The Clow Cards rebellion and the uprising of the Witches and Reapers. Both of those events occurred just days before your death."

"Clow Cards? What are those?" Syaoran questioned. "I've heard about the Witches and Reapers, but I don't know anything about those."

"The Clow Cards were beings that Clow Reed himself created. They all have their own emotions, thoughts and feelings. They used to be content with just spending time in this mansion. But almost four years ago now, something strange happened, 33 of the 52 Clow Cards suddenly vanished. For some reason they left the mansion and hid themselves. The Glow, The Maze, The Watery, The Firey, The Dream, The Erase, The Move, The Float, The Snow, The Storm, The Mist, The Freeze, The Earthy, The Change, The Thunder, The Illusion, The Time, The Sweet, The Create, The Arrow, The Shot, The Sword, The Mirror, The Return, The Loop, The Lock, The Twin, The Through, The Libra, The Sand, The Shield, and The Shadow, all of them for some reason left. In an act of precaution I sealed the remaining cards inside this book."

Eriol took out a book and showed up to Syaoran. "I carefully sealed it with a magical lock. I didn't know if any of the remaining would try to leave, but I had to make sure. I decided not to open the lock until I knew the reason the other cards left. I have to find out if the cards left of their own free will, or if someone is behind all this."

"And the reason you are telling me all this?"

"I'm going to give this book to you. For now I want you to watch over it and keep it safe. And I want you to try to find the cards that are currently on the loose and figured out the reason they are rebelling."

Eriol's eyes narrowed. "I need to know why they are up to. In a way they are my children, and when your child is doing something wrong, they must be punished by their parent." Eriol let out a sigh. "However, I can't leave this mansion."

He smirked mischievously. "So I'm going to leave this task to you, my descendant."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. I just knew he was going to say something like that.

"But you can't do it all by yourself." Eriol handed something to Kero and whispered to him.

Kero nodded and walked over to Syaoran and handed him the two objects in his mouth. One was an orb, the other was a pink key shaped charm with a star in the middle.

"Those objects are magical so you'll be able to touch them without using your existence. Things with magical energy you'll be able to interact with, like the Clow Cards." Eriol explained.

"Squeeze the orb and transfer a little bit of your existence into it and it will turn into a magical sword. You will need it."

"And this star key thing?" Syaoran questioned looking skeptical at the object.

"Oh that isn't for you." Eriol said in a mysterious tone with a mischievous smile.

Before Syaoran had any time to even respond he was shoved out of the mansion by the angel and the woman. He frowned clearly he was not well liked for some reason.

"Come on, brat." Kero told him. "Time to start looking."

"Hey Kero," Syaoran called out after a while of flying on Kero's back. "Do you think one of the Clow Cards is the fake me I saw at school? Like Mirror, or Twin?"

"It is very possible." Kero answered after thinking about it. "Though I don't know why they would take over your identity."

Syaoran went over all the names of the cards, and all the powers they each had as Kero had explained while they had been flying.

"The shield." Syaoran repeated. "I wonder if it was what was preventing me from leaving the Kinomoto house."

Kero instantly stopped at such a speed that it sent Syaoran flying forward. "What did you say?" Kero questioned as he stared at Syaoran. "You never told me this before. Please tell me anything strange that has occurred. Start with your death."

Syaoran tried to think about his death, but everything just seemed like a big blank. "I can't remember, it just seems like a blank."

Kero closed his eyes. "I was afraid of that." He muttered. "It is most likely because Erase, erased your memory of your death. The Clow Cards were probably behind your death."

A confused expression appeared on Syaoran's face as he tried to take in the information. "Why would they kill me?"

Kero shook his head. "I don't know. I'm sure they have motives for their actions and a goal in mind. But what that is, I don't know."

"But they probably killed you and then Twin created a clone of you. Lock trapped you in this world, and then Shield sealed you inside that house. Just what are they up to.."

Kero let out a yawn as he tried to think more. "Do you mind if we stop and rest for the night brat. I'm getting too tired to fly."

Syaoran nodded and the two of them found a field and flew down to rest there. Kero reverted back to his stuffed animal form, and quickly fell asleep. Syaoran however couldn't fall asleep. He stayed awake and watched the stars as he thought things over.

_What have I gotten myself into. Why did those cards want to kill me? And not just kill me, but keep me in this world and at that house too. Why does nothing make complete sense. Why is there no answers._

Syaoran was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to hear the sound of footsteps approaching. By the time he heard them, it was already too late. Before he could react he was roughly grabbed from behind and his mouth covered preventing him to call for Kero's help. A sharp blade was pierced through his body and blood was slowly trickling down from the wound.

Syaoran tried to turn and get a look at the person who was holding him. When he did he saw a face he recognized, it was the same guy his age that he saw in his dream and at the Kinomoto's haunted house. He glanced around and sure enough he also saw the little girl from back then as well. _Who are they? What do they want? Are they going to kill me? I'm not going to give them the chance. I just have to reach into my pocket and squeeze that orb, Eriol gave me. _

Syaoran tried to reach into his pocket, however it was like they know what he was going for. The girl had snatched his hand preventing him from reaching into his pocket. He tried to break away, but for a little girl she seemed to be really strong.

Syaoran struggled against the two of them, but it proved to be of no use, they were way stronger then he was and all his attempts at escape ended in vain. _This can't be happening. After all this time. I'm just going to die right here. I'm going to get murdered again. _

It was a miracle. A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck the girl. She screamed and released Syaoran's arm.

_Now!_

Syaoran dove his arm into his pocket and squeezed the orb. Syaoran's pocket ripped open and its contents spilled out onto the ground. A large sword was now in Syaoran's hand.

Syaoran lifted his arm up and swung the sword behind his head, cutting right into his captor's shoulder. The guy dropped Syaoran and howled from the pain.

The guy and girl regrouped and pulled out weapons out of thin air just as Syaoran had. The guy held a large scythe, while the girl had a mace.

Syaoran stood and readied himself for their counterattack. He knew they were more skilled then he was, but he had little choice but to try and defend himself.

They both rushed at Syaoran and easily over powered him and knocked him to the ground. But just as they were about to deal the finishing blow another lightning bolt struck the ground causing both of them to jump back.

When the lightning flash receded and Syaoran's vision was restored, he did a double take. Thunder the German Shepard puppy was standing protectively in front of Syaoran.

"Thunder?" Syaoran questioned confused as to why and how the puppy got where out here.

Thunder responded by shedding off the guise of being a German Shepard and instead transformed into a large wolf made of lightning.

"The Thunder." Syaoran guessed.

"Wha-what-what is going on?" Kero cried out confused as he awoke from his sleep.

"You will live for now, little wolf." The guy told him before both of them vanished from sight.

Kero flew over to Syaoran and Thunder. He narrowed his eyes at the wolf. "What are you doing here? What are you cards up to?"

Much to Kero's annoyance Thunder didn't reply and instead just changed back to looking like a German Shepard.

A vain started to pop on Kero's head. "Answer me."

Thunder yawned in reply.

"Tell me what you are doing? What you are up to? Where Firey is, and what he is up to. I'm sure he is up to something. Answer me. You are supposed to obey me!"

Thunder turned away from Kero and walked up to Syaoran and stood by him.

"Why you!" Kero yelled. "I know Change is nearby as well, that is how you can switch bodies like that. Where is Change. Tell me you traitorous card!"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed at Kero. "You don't have to say such mean things to him. He has been with me this whole time. He is my friend. I won't let you insult him."

Thunder stuck his tongue out at Kero in response to Syaoran's statement.

"Just you wait." Kero growled. "I'll get those answers from you." Kero continued to grumble as he laid back down.

Syaoran laughed and laid down as well, instantly falling asleep as his exhaustion set in.

"I suppose I should sleep near the brat to protect him." Kero muttered. He got up and flew over to Syaoran. But just as he was about to land on the ground next to Syaoran he was instantly and painfully shocked by a bolt of electricity.

"Why you!" Kero yelled.

Thunder had returned to his main form and was allowing Syaoran to use his body as a pillow. The magical creature had made sure to subdue the electricity in its fur coat, so Syaoran wouldn't be shocked.

Thunder moved his paw and laid it across Syaoran's body protectively. He growled at Kero before laying his head down near Syaoran's body. He gave Syaoran a light lick in the face before returning his attention to Kero.

"Why, you can protect the brat, gives me less work then." Kero huffed. Kero hollered out in pain as he felt another painful shock get sent his way. Apparently Thunder didn't how Kero had just refereed to Syaoran.

Kero kept muttering under his breath as he flew to find another spot to sleep. Thunder looked down at Syaoran and gave him another lick before resting his head on Syaoran's back. And there he slept with one eye open the whole night, to make sure nothing would happen to Syaoran.

* * *

Look, look another update. Thank my horrible internet for deciding to hate me, so I had nothing else to do but write.

I really don't know about some of the Clow Cards. Some places say, a few of the cards are male rather than female, but other sites say those same cards are female. So I'm just a basket of confusion. And since there are already lots of females, I've decided to make those cards at least for this story male. Otherwise I would have the word 'she' all over the place later. So; in this story.

Male Cards:

The Firey, The Time, The Storm, The Thunder, The Freeze, The Shadow, The Change.

Non-Gender Cards:

The Maze, The Shield, The Sword, The Create, The Wave, The Libra, The Move, The Illusion, The Float, The Lock, The Loop.

Female Cards:

All Others.

(Yeah I'm too lazy to type all the remaining names of the cards.)

Also I've decided to change Earthy's form to that of the Dragon made of Earth as shown in the anime. Just because there are plenty of cards with human forms already.


	10. Resolve

This story is supernatural/drama/action/angst/fantasy/romance/Horror/Mystery/some comedy/Suspense

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Review Replies

Rating T: for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

Important Note (READ!): Ghost 'Syaoran' will be known as Syaoran, and such when I'm talking about him I will type Syaoran. Alive 'Syaoran' will be known as Xiao-Lang, and when I talking about him I will type Xiao-Lang. Though the characters are actually addressing him as Syaoran (just so you know)

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Existence

Chapter 10 Resolve

Syaoran awoke, but it took him a while to register where he was. Not only was he not at the house he thought he would stuck in for all eternity, nor was snow on the ground anymore.

A warm wet feeling suddenly appeared on Syaoran's left side of his face. The hot moist feeling of Thunder's tongue caused Syaoran to remember everything.

"So all this time you were a clow card." Syaoran said still finding it hard to believe. "No wonder you could see me." Thunder hung his head, apparently he believed that Syaoran was angry at him for hiding such a fact.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Just trying to get used to it." Syaoran found himself burst out laughing when he felt Thunder wag his tail happily, throwing him back and forth lightly from the intense lower body movement.

How long had it been since he laughed, he began to wonder. Not just a snort of a chuckle, an actual light hearted laugh. It had been over 3 years, now. Sure he was not awake for most of it, but it still counts. He had smiled before we watching the family, but never been truly happy before. He had always been so caught up with his situation that he hadn't even tried to look on the bright side. He had entrapped himself in a cage of self pity that he had made himself completely alone. He starred at Thunder, _This card has grown attached to me. Why, well that alludes me. Thunder, do you have a certain motive for your actions?_ Syaoran shook his head at the very idea. _No, that doesn't seem right. You don't seem to be deceiving me, you appear to generally care about me. _

Syaoran rose up, and stretched, his joints and bones felt stiff from sleeping in the same position for such a long time. He looked up at the sky and smiled. _No more. I won't stay in this cage anymore. I'm destroying it and setting myself free. I don't have time to keep feeling sorry for myself anymore. I have to move on, staying in such a state won't help me. It is time to leave the birdcage and soar in the sky. _

He glanced around and looked for Kero, but he couldn't find either the lion in his full form, or the pathetic looking stuffed animal form. Thinking about it, Syaoran decided Clow Reed must have had a strange sense of humor, to give Kero such a form. He wondered where the guardian beat was.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Syaoran questioned aloud.

"2 months." The voice that answered Syaoran was deep, raspy and felt like automated voice program talking to him. "If you are looking for Gero-Gero, he took off complaining about how hungry he was." Syaoran laughed at the nickname Thunder called Kero by, he figured Kero probably hated being refereed to as the song frogs make.

"That stuffed toy certainly eats." Syaoran commented remembering Kero's eating habits. "Mostly sweets only too."

"Clow Reed sometimes had Sweet turn all the furniture in a room into edible sweets to fed his stomach."

Syaoran laughed, for he could just image the whole thing. Syaoran and Thunder talked for a while, mostly just Syaoran talked though. Thunder as Syaoran found out, preferred to stay silent most of the time. But through the small answers Syaoran got out of Thunder, he figured out that the Clow Card was mischievous liked to tease and play pranks on others, and had a nasty and childish temper.

"Thunder can you answer something for me?" Syaoran asked, he waited for an answer or an affirming nod from Thunder before continuing. "Where did you run off to that one day? The day you escape from the front yard, where did you go?"

"There was a meeting card between the cards, and I had to attend." Thunder answered. "I'm sorry for causing you stress and worry."

"Don't worry about it." Syaoran said looking up into the sky remembering the day. "I'm just glad that nothing happened that day." There was that whole mess with that little brat... _Wait a minute, that brat said I couldn't stay out for longer than 30 minutes. What? What is going on? Why am I fine then?_

Syaoran's eyes turned serious and he questioned with a authoritative voice. "Thunder, if I were to stay out of the barrier around the Kinomoto's residence for longer than 30 minutes would something happen to me?"

Thunder cocked his head to the side in confusion. He had a curious and baffled look to his face. "Well, that answers my question." Syaoran muttered. _That little brat, all the way he tricked me. But why? Who was he? Why did he have me chase him? Could it may have been a Clow Card? Was it preventing me from chasing after Thunder and overhearing the meeting?_

Syaoran took a deep breath. He decided he had to ask the question on his mind. He had told himself the first Clow Card he saw he would ask the question too. He wouldn't break his resolve, no matter even if the answer hurt or caused a rift. His mind was set in stone, he needed to know the answer. It was the only way he would be able to face everything. I need to know. No, I have to know.

"Thunder." Syaoran started, his tone was filled with seriousness and displeasure. "Do you know anything about my death? Like who was behind it and why I was killed?" Thunder closed his eyes and said nothing, nor did he make any other gesture. "I need to know. This is something I have to find out Thunder." Syaoran pleaded. "Please, right now you are my only lead. Please tell me something, if you know anything at all, tell me." Despite Syaoran's begging, Thunder did not move, nor speak. Hope was wavering in Syaoran, his only lead was refusing to say anything, and it hurt. Surely Thunder could see how important this was to him, Syaoran was getting hurt from the silent treatment he was receiving. The one friend he had at the moment was now driving a knife straight through his heart. "Please."

Syaoran let out a sigh, he felt hurt, betrayed. _Maybe, I was wrong. Maybe I should just stay in the cage, things hurt less._ "Thunder... I have to know. If I don't know... then I can't move on. I need to know. Even if it will hurt, I have to know the truth. Even if you are the one who killed me. I just need to know, so I can move on. If I don't, it will probably control me."

"I don't believe any of us attack you."

Syaoran's eyes lit up, an answer. He wasn't being completely betrayed. Still the answer he got confused him. _The cards didn't kill me? Then who did?_ "Why do you think that?"

"When we first met at the Kinomoto home, I didn't sense any of my brethren aside from Lock and Shield on you." Thunder answered. "Neither would, nor could harm you. Though I'm afraid if they attacked you long range, then I wouldn't be able to sense them on you."

"So you don't know for sure." Syaoran said bluntly noticing the hint of insecurity in Thunder's voice.

"I would like to believe they wouldn't have killed you, but I'm afraid I have no proof to back it up." Thunder answered in a sad tone. It seemed he wanted Syaoran to believe in his brother and sister cards. He believed they wouldn't do such an act, and he wanted Syaoran to believe it as well.

"Good you are awake brat." Kero shouted zooming over to the two of them. "Kame, I'll get to you later." Kero snorted, enjoying the electricity fly off Thunder's back from his irritation at being called a turtle. _It seems they both use nicknames the other hates._ "We need to fly. I've found where The Mist and The Sand cards are."

"Where are they?" Syaoran asked eager for another lead.

"The Mist has been destroying buildings in Ireland, while Sand has been sinking cities in Egypt." Kero answered while picking something up and handing it to Syaoran.

"The Little?" Syaoran questioned as he looked at the Clow Card, Kero had just handed him. "What is this for?"

"For shrinking Kame here, I assume he wants to tag along." Kero answered while transforming into his true form.

"Why did you have this out anyway?" Syaoran said as he starred at the card and then to Kero.

"People to shrink himself so the sweets would be way bigger and he could eat more." Thunder answered for Kero. "He had Little do it all the time at the mansion."

"Until you tricked Little into making all the sweets in the mansion tiny!" Kero cried out. "I'll never forgive you for that."

"It was just simple sweet revenge for always using Little like that." Thunder replied with amusement.

"Just you wait. You'll pay for that."

"Want to fight. Gero-Gero wants to fight? Why don't you go hop on a lily pad."

"Turtle's shouldn't express themselves in things that are way above their tiny brains!"

"Enough!" Syaoran shouted, stopping the argument in its tracks. "This is no time for you to be fighting like little children."

Syaoran pulled the orb from his pocket and turned it into its sword form. "Alright let's see if I can do this." He took a few deep breaths and released them. He set the Clow Card on the ground in front of him. Closing his eyes he began to channel his existence into the sword. A bright yellow circle appeared on the ground around him, with Syaoran standing in the center. A wave of visible energy radiated from his sword as Syaoran poured his magical energy, his own existence into it.

"Good, that is enough." Kero instructed watching from the sidelines. "You don't need to put anymore into this card for this small of task. Just hold onto that magical energy and keep it in your blade. Now tell the card what you want it to do, and then feed it with your energy and summon it from from the darkness by calling its name."

"Shrink Thunder down to a nice travel size." Syaoran called out. "Little."

Syaoran brought down the sword and stabbed it into the card as he called out its name. A blast of wind erupted from the impact and a bright light blinded Syaoran. Syaoran struggled to keep his balance and to prevent himself from flying away, from the massive wind.

When things finally cooled down Syaoran opened his eyes and saw a tiny yellow girl in a yellow jester outfit standing on the ground in front of him. "Cute." He muttered with a skeptical look on his face as he bent down to look at the tiny girl. "How can this shrimp help exactly?"

Syaoran suddenly watched as everything around him grew to giant size. "What?" Syaoran cried out in a panic. "Why you!" He yelled in a furious tone at the laughing girl.

"Serves you right." She laughed hoping around preventing Syaoran from catching her, no matter how hard he tried.

Finally Syaoran gave in and gave up, he was too tired to chase Little around anymore. That little girl was really quick, making it almost impossible to catch her at his current size. "Alright I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Now return me to my normal size."

She stuck her tongue out at Syaoran. "No way." She taunted. "I think you need to be taught a lesson. Ungrateful brat."

"Now I remember why I liked Little so much." Kero commented laughing at Syaoran's misfortune and enjoying their mutual dislike for him.

"Little." Thunder growled lightly. "Change him back."

"Stick in the mud." Little grumbled. "Kame, who doesn't enjoy fun." She jumped when a light shock struck her. "Fine." She muttered unhappy. "I'll change the brat back. But I still think he should be taught a lesson."

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief as his body returned to normal size. He now knew what it was like to be the size of a bug and he didn't like it one bit. The little giggled at Syaoran's frustrated expression before doing what she was summoned for, shrinking Thunder.

"Look who is the size of an ant now." Kero laughed as he tried to squish Thunder with his paws. "You're fast for something so tiny. But you can't escape my mighty foot." Kero laughed when he felt Thunder relative thunder bolt. "That tickles. Little shrinks your magical ability remember."

Syaoran put his head in his hand and shook her head. "Wasn't the point to go and hurry and find Sand and Mist." Syaoran was slowly getting a headache from all this, and right now he just wanted to be done with it.

Kero stopped fooling around and nodded. Syaoran scooped up the little wolf and floated onto Kero's back. "First stop Egypt." Kero shouted as he took off heading for the destination.

Syaoran watched as the scenery changed until it became just an endless sea of water. Watching the repeating cycle grew boring and soon Syaoran fell asleep.

* * *

Syaoran awoke and found himself in front of a large mansion. It looked very old, and seemed to be falling apart. It needed a lot of fixing, windows were broken, the shutters were falling off, paint was almost all gone leaving only a dearly looking building. The mansion it self was western style, it reminded Syaoran of Eriol's mansion, they looked very close to each other. But they weren't the same, Eriol's mansion was certainly old and had some slight wear, but it did not need the amount of work this mansion needed. Eriol had taken care of his mansion, the owner of this mansion clearly didn't care what it looked like.

Syaoran walked up the to the front door and knocked on it. He waited only a minute or two before the door was opened by a young maid. She gestured Syaoran in, asking if there was anything he needed.

Syaoran shook his head as he scanned the surroundings of the inside. The two sides looked completely different. It was like looking into a mirror, with one side being the opposite of the other. The inside of the mansion was fancy decorated. It was light Syaoran had stepped into a royal palace or a nobleman's mansion. The design was high class and regal, and just screamed elegant and expensive. Everything was kept neat and tidy without even a speck of dust or dirt.

"Please wait in this room." The maid said showing Syaoran to what appeared to be a sitting room. She bowed politely to Syaoran after they entered the room. "The master has been expecting you Syaoran Li-sama."

Syaoran frowned he didn't like that these people know who he was. He didn't know who they were, so it made him feel uneasy to know they knew who he was. Syaoran let out a sigh and tried to bury his unease, he wasn't sure how he even arrived at mansion, so he guessed he had no choice but to meet with the master of the mansion if he wanted to leave.

A young man who appeared to be just a few years older than Syaoran himself. He had spiky black hair with a white streak running through it. He wore all black almost robe like garbs, with a black cloak around his neck covering his back. He didn't look Japanese or Chinese, his skin was white than that. Syaoran guessed he was probably from Europe.

"Sit, make yourself comfortable." He told Syaoran gesturing to a large white sofa with gold detail.

Syaoran glanced confused at the request that had been given to him. _How am I supposed to sit on the sofa, I'm a specter._

As if understanding Syaoran's hesitation, the young master went on. "Don't worry you'll be able to sit on the couch. In this mansion it is just like you are a normal human being. Everything in this house you can touch without using your existence."

Syaoran decided to not question it, believing the answer to just fly over his head. He sat down in the chair and enjoyed the comforting feeling of the cushion. It had been a long time since he had sat down on furniture.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The young man said in a deep mature tone that was dignified and refined. He spoke with grace and elegance that suggested nobility. "It is not fair if we know who you are, but you do not know who I am. My name is Toivo Wright and I own this mansion."

"Why did you bring me here." Syaoran said in a dead serious tone, getting straight to the point.

"I simply wanted to meet with you." Toivo answered in a plain tone. "And to give you this." He added. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card and showed it to Syaoran. The card Tovio held in his hand was The Float card. "You will need this, I feel." He walked over to Syaoran and handed the card to him. "Do not die on me Syaoran."

"Huh? What-" But before Syaoran could even finish his response he felt his vision fading along with his consciousness.

* * *

"Brat wake up." Kero's voice boomed awaking Syaoran from his sleep. "The Sand is nearby, keep your eyes open for any moving sand or anything strange."

"So would that vortex of sand count?" Syaoran asked pointing toward the ground.

"Go for it, brat." Kero told flying down toward the ground. Kero landed a short distance away from the whirlpool of sand and allowed Syaoran to jump off.

"Umm, what exactly am I supposed to do." Syaoran asked still unsure what he was supposed to accomplish.

"Go beat Sand into submission." Kero said quickly taking off and flying high into the sky.

"Wait, how am I supposed to beat sand?"

"Figure it out."

"What kind of advice is that?" Syaoran yelled at Kero. "You coward, come back here!"

Syaoran didn't have long to complain though, as he heard the sound of the sand rushing toward him. The sand wrapped around his leg like a crab's pincer and threatened to pull him under.

Syaoran pulled out his sword and struck the sand around his leg. But as soon as he pushed some away more appeared to take its place. _Why did I think that would work. You can't cut sand. _

"Kero I ha-" But Syaoran's furious yell was silenced when he was pulled under the sand.

Everything was dark, it felt to Syaoran like he was in a coffin. Like an endless abyss of blackness. Getting dragged further and further under by an undertaker. Pulling him straight into hell.

_Is this where everything ends. No, there must be a way out. A way to break free from this sand. _

_If only I could free myself, I could fly out of here. Fly, or rather float. Yes that should work._

Syaoran reached into his pocket and pulled out the card he received from Tovio. _Looks like I needed this after all._ Syaoran shook off the thought of Tovio knowing things would happen and to focus on the matter at hand.

"Free me from the sand and pull me to the surface. Float." Syaoran called out and threw the card to strike it with the sword. However before Syaoran could strike it the card flew past him and vanished into the darkness. _That didn't go as planned._

Syaoran felt his body begin to shut down and his vision began to blur, as he fell further and further into the endless amount of sand.

* * *

Kero started to panic as he watched the vortex of sand waiting for Syaoran to appear. "What are we going to do. The brat hasn't surfaced yet. It won't been too much much longer before his body shuts down. What are we going to do?"

Thunder stood atop Kero's back also watching the sand swirl about. His feelings were moving about him the same way. He cared for and wanted to protect Syaoran, but he also cared about his fellow cards. The two opposite sides of his heart were fighting against each other.

The memories of all the other cards flashed through his mind. He loved his brothers and sisters. However... he also loved Syaoran. He was completely lost, he didn't know who's side to choose.

"I'm sorry." He muttered to no one but himself.

"Kero, tell Syaoran to use Big."

"Right." Kero answered confidently. "I was just about to say that myself. I was just waiting for you to realize it." Kero laughed the whole thing off before getting serious. "Brat! Use The Big card on yourself. It is in your pocket."

Thunder and Kero waiting in anticipation hoping Syaoran had heard them and could move. The bright magic circle appeared in the sand, and a second later a very large Syaoran head popped out.

Syaoran flew up into the air out of Sand's range and turned himself small again. He let out a sigh filled with exhaustion and relief. "How am I supposed to win?"

"Well, maybe you should use Windy."

"Right Windy." Syaoran nodded taking out the Clow Card book. "Ummm..." Syaoran muttered with a frown on his face. "How do I open it?"

"You use the key Eriol gave you."

Syaoran fished in his pocket for the key, but he can to a shockingly realization. When he had first made the sword appear, his pocket had been cut open, and the key had fallen to the ground.

"Ummm... I think it is still in that field." Syaoran replied sheepishly.

"WHAT! How are we supposed to beat Sand then!" Kero screamed. "Why would you leave something that important behind!"

"How was I supposed to know, that was what it did. No one ever told me what it was for."

"Now we are doomed, we won't be able to beat Sand now."

"Leave Sand to me." Thunder said in a firm tone cutting off Syaoran and Kero. "Please return me to

normal size Master." Syaoran nodded and did what Thunder said.

"This won't take long, Master."

Thunder jumped down to the ground and called out to his sister. "Sand! Come out a face me."

The sand gathered in one spot and soon took the form of a young woman. "Thunder, why are you siding with them? Betrayal will not be forgiven, Thunder."

Thunder closed his eyes and started to build up so much electricity it started to discharge on everything around him. "I can't forgive you either sister. I can't forgive anyone who would try to kill my master."

"So you won't change your mind." Sand said sadly. "I see. I will have to kill you then little brother. We can't afford to have anyone stand in our way. Much less one of our own."

Sand rushed at Thunder and started to mold around him and tighten, crushing him. However he made no movement or resistance.

"Goodbye Sister." A large bolt of lighting tore through the sky and struck Thunder and Sand.

Kero and Syaoran were both blinded by the bright light. When their vision returned to normal they quickly scanned the ground for the two cards. They spotted Thunder, all around him was brown glass.

Kero landed on the ground and the two of them flew over to Thunder. "Where is Sand?" Kero asked wondering what happened.

Thunder broke free from all the glass around him as stood up and moved over to Syaoran and Kero. "She is dead." He said this in a dull emotionless tone.

"Thunder. Are you ok?" Syaoran asked. "You just killed your sister."

Thunder nodded. "I've resolved myself. I'm no longer their sibling. I hold no current connection to any of them. You are my Master now. And anyone who tries to hurt you or make fun of you is my enemy."

At the last part Thunder stared straight at Kero.

"Never mind all that, it isn't important. We need to hurry back and get the key." Kero shouted angrily having a fit just like a little kid.

"No." Thunder replied in an equally childish tone. He picked up Syaoran and snorted at Kero. "Master needs to rest. I'm taking him some place nice and familiar for him to rest." Without even waiting for Kero to complain Thunder ran off.

* * *

Sakura returns next chapter.

See ya then.


	11. Changes

This story is supernatural/drama/action/angst/fantasy/romance/Horror/Mystery/some comedy/Suspense

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Review Replies

Rating T: for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

Important Note (READ!): Ghost 'Syaoran' will be known as Syaoran, and such when I'm talking about him I will type Syaoran. Alive 'Syaoran' will be known as Xiao-Lang, and when I talking about him I will type Xiao-Lang. Though the characters are actually addressing him as Syaoran (just so you know)

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Existence

Chapter 11 Changes

Syaoran opened his eyes. His blurry vision slowing started to come into focus. _What? What am I doing here? Why am I here?_Syaoran blinked to make sure he wasn't just dreaming or imagining everything. _Why am I in Sakura's bedroom? _Syaoran wasn't sure what to think about this development. He noticed Thunder, sitting in his German Shepard disguise, not far from him, wagging his tail happily, apparently Thunder assumed he did good by bringing Syaoran here. "You brought me here didn't you." Syaoran said with a frown.

It was an affirmation, not a question. Syaoran already knew what he had just said was the truth. Thunder's tail wagged faster and faster and he waited for Syaoran's next response with intense enthusiasm. Syaoran returned Thunder's excitement with a confused look. "Why are you so excited?"

That was not the reaction Thunder expected to get and his tail halted to a stop and he looked down at the ground. While in his German Shepard form he couldn't talk, so he had to really on gestures to show what he was thinking. Syaoran shook his head no understanding what was going through Thunder's head, and he shrugged it off.

"Tadaima." A female voice called out from downstairs.

_Is it Sakura? _Syaoran instantly wondered. He quickly flew through the floor to greet the person who arrived. However he pulled to a stop, and quickly hid trying not to be noticed. The girl who had just entered through the door was the girl who had tried to kill him before. _That is the girl who tried to kill me with some of the Clow Cards. What is she doing here?_

Syaoran watched as the girl set down her bag and headed into the living room. She greeted Sakura's brother before sitting down on the couch.

"Sakura-chan isn't back yet?" she said with a slightly worried expression.

"Don't remind me." The brother replied with a frown in a disgusted tone. "She called 20 minutes ago, said she was still on her date."

"Do you want to go and get her?" The girl asking in an understanding tone.

The brother shook his head. He let out a sigh before responding. "Sakura can take care of herself. I'll allow her to be out a little late tonight." He answered. "But if she isn't back by 8:30 I'm going to go and get her."

This earned a giggle from the girl. Syaoran just got confused, trying to process everything. _Sakura has a boyfriend apparently. Her brother is still protective, but something is different. He is acting differently. Why?_

Was it just curiosity, or did Syaoran care about this family. Whatever it was, Syaoran decided he had to know. So he carefully began observing the two of them, trying his best to stay out of sight so that the girl wouldn't notice him.

"Touya-san, do need some help with dinner." the girl asked guessing how exhausted he must be with college and work.

"No, that is ok, Daidouji-san. I've got it."

The girl pouted a little. "Touya-san, you can call me by my first name. I've been living with you and Sakura-chan for almost a month now."

"Ah sorry, about that." He said offhandedly.

From Syaoran's stand point the two of them didn't seem to be very close. They almost acted like total strangers. _She's been living here for a month? What happened while I was gone. _

Touya had known of Tomoyo since Sakura and her started playing together just years after birth. But he never talked to her, or such. So in a way while he knew of her, he didn't know her, and that made them uneasy around each other now, they were strangers of sorts.

The girl stood up and walked over to a pair of photos sitting on a desk. She looked down at them with a sad expression. From Syaoran's location he could have swarm he saw one lone tear streak down her face, but he couldn't be sure.

"It is good to see Sakura-chan smiling again." Tomoyo said without thinking. "Is that why you are allowing her to be out late?"

Syaoran wasn't aware of it, but there was a rule in the house. Tomoyo and Sakura had to be home before it was time for dinner, if for some reason that couldn't happen they had to call and explain their reason. If the reason wasn't good enough they would get in trouble, when Touya arrived to pick them up. Also when they weren't at school they needed to call every 3 to 4 hours, and say where they were. This rule at first only applied to Sakura and Tomoyo, but soon Sakura applied it to Touya as well, with a little more leniency.

Syaoran glanced from the two of them getting more and more confused as the conversation went on. _Out so late? 8:30 is late? What is going on? What happened while I was gone? _Syaoran knew it was risky, but he was far to curious to stop himself. He floated down right behind the girl. _Please, tell me what all happened._

As if hearing Syaoran's thoughts Touya answered the questions in Syaoran's mind. "Yeah, it is good to see Sakura smiling again. Her smiles have been few and far between since Dad died."

Syaoran froze when he heard those words come from Touya's mouth. _The-the-the-the dad died.. _Syaoran felt sadness well up inside of him. His thoughts instantly turned to Sakura. _Sakura has been in pain all this time. _He wasn't sure why, but that made him clench his fist in anger. A feeling of desire appeared inside him, a desire to not allow Sakura to cry again. He remembered the time he saw Sakura crying because she thought she was going to ruin the play. Watching Sakura and being able to do nothing for her, felt horrible. Now, to learn that Sakura had been lost in a sea of gray this whole time, it was earth shattering. Syaoran didn't understand why, but he wanted to never see Sakura cry again. He didn't want Sakura's face to be stained with tears. He wanted to make sure that a smile never left her face.

Touya turned around and faced Tomoyo, however for an instance his gaze drifted past her. "Actually, I do wonder about Sakura I hope she is alright." Those words hit Syaoran straight in the face and he turned and rushed off to find Sakura.

Tomoyo wondering if something was behind her turned around just in time to see Syaoran leave the room. _That was! Sword ready yourself for battle. _Tomoyo reached into her pocket and grasped a hold of The Sword card.

"_Understood." _Sword replied telepathically. Since Sword didn't have a mouth to speak with, it spoke telepathically. Sword's voice was fierce and violent sounding, it didn't sound particularly female or male, it was somewhere in between. Two of the other cards in Tomoyo's possession spoke telepathically as well, but for some reason Tomoyo could only hear the voice of Sword.

"Oh wait, Tomoyo." Touya called out when he saw her leaving. "I think I do need your help after all."

"Eh?" Tomoyo turned around in suprise.

"_Looks like you will have to forget about going after the ghost."_

"Are you sure you need my help? Weren't you worried about Sakura-chan? I think I better go and check on her." Tomoyo said trying to get out of helping Touya.

"No, I'm sure I need your help." Touya said turning around and getting back to work making dinner. "And Sakura is fine, I'm sure."

"_Give up. You are stuck helping. But if you need my help cutting the vegetables right, you can always use me." _The last comment Sword made was a mocking and joking statement. One Tomoyo didn't find funny, so she cut her link to hear Sword's voice for the time being. She let out a sigh and went over to help Touya.

* * *

Syaoran flew out of the house and began looking for Sakura. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it, and he frowned. He tried to shake it off and focus on looking for Sakura, but the more he thought of looking for Sakura the stronger the feeling began.

He wasn't sure what was going on. Why did he feel the urge to rush out and find Sakura when he heard of her dad's death, and when Sakura's safety was in question. He wanted to hold Sakura and never let her go, and it was those very thoughts that scared him. _What am I thinking. Why can't I get Sakura out of my head now. _

_When, I thought I was dying against Sand, I kept thinking of Sakura's smile. Her happy expression when she is in complete bliss is what made me keep fighting. If I hadn't thought of Sakura at that point I think I would have just given up, instead of using my teeth to use The Big card. _

Syaoran quickly dismissed his thoughts, realizing that now was not the time for that. He needed to find Sakura. He would fly around the whole town over and over again until he found her. He wouldn't give up until he saw her, that was what he decided.

* * *

Sakura excitedly walked on the sidewalk with her boyfriend. A bright smile on her face as she spoke to him. Sakura felt so happy right now, all her sadness from her father's death would melt away when she was with him. At first she wasn't close to him at all. But after her father's sudden death, he had found her crying on the roof and comforted her. Slowly, very slowly the two of them had gotten close, until they reached the point they were at now.

"I hope you like this shop Xiao-Lang-kun. They sell the most amazing treats." Sakura said jumping around excitedly while adding tons of detail to her story of the shop.

Xiao-Lang chuckled at Sakura's animated story. "I'm sure I'll enjoy it if they are as good as you make them out to be."

"They are!" Sakura almost shouted. "You don't believe me do you?" She said with a slight pout.

"I believe you." Sakura frowned she knew a 'but' was coming. "It is just you make them out to be otherworldly, and I doubt they are that good."

Sakura brushed Xiao-Lang off and walked a few steps ahead. "Fine, just for that I'm ignoring you for a while."

Xiao-Lang's face filled with panic and despair. "Sakura, wait. I didn't mean it like that. Come on talk to me." He cried out running to catch up with her.

Sakura stopped suddenly, but Xiao-Lang didn't have enough time to stop however and the two crashed into each other. Xiao-Lang catch Sakura and held her preventing her from falling. Sakura burst out laughing at the whole event. "Relax, I was just kidding." She said in between her laughter. Xiao-Lang let out a sigh of relief and helped Sakura up, and the two of them continued walking and talking.

The two of them approached a small shop sitting on the corner of some random street. The outside of the building was nothing special it looked like every other shop on the block. Xiao-Lang gave Sakura a skeptical look.

"Don't judge it by the outside." She scolded. She pulled Xiao-Lang over and through the door, into the shop Twin Bells.

"Sakura-chan, how nice to see you again." The woman who ran the shop said coming over to greet her favorite customer. "It has been a while since you came here."

"Yeah, I've been sorta busy." Sakura replied looking at the ground sheepishly.

"Oh?" The woman question with a sly look. It was at this time that she noticed Xiao-Lang. "Is this your boyfriend Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned bright red and nodded. Xiao-Lang bowed politely and introduced himself.

"Oh, cute and polite." She laughed warmly. "Sakura I think you should hold onto him." She whispered softly to Sakura, enjoying Sakura's reaction. "Just sit wherever you want. I'll be there to take your orders in a minute."

Twin Bells was a bizarre shop. It was a sweet cafe and a combination of a toy store. Even though these two things wouldn't normally go together the store seemed to be going very well, both sides of it.

Sakura noticed her friends Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko sitting at one of the tables. She apologized to Xiao-Lang, before going over to greet them.

"Sakura-chan." The three girls greeted when she came over.

"Perfect timing." Chiharu told her. "Naoko was just telling us that her boyfriend was in town for the week."

"We are trying to get her, to allow us to meet him." Rika explained.

"Help us out Sakura."

"I don't know." Naoko told them. "He is really busy."

"Wait? Naoko-chan if your boyfriend is in town why aren't you with him now?" Sakura questioned.

A frown appeared on Naoko's face. "He is too busy. He came here on business, so he doesn't really have much free time."

Chiharu scoffed. "If he doesn't see you while he is here. I say dump him."

"It isn't that easy to write someone off that way Chiharu-chan." Rika told her. "He probably wants to see Naoko-chan, but he is just too busy. It might have even been his choice to come here, so he might not have any free time whatsoever."

Chiharu shrugged. She turned to Sakura. "If Li-kun ever ignores you, just tell me Sakura. I'll make him pay attention to you. I'll use my famous strangling move."

Sakura laughed when she remembered when they were younger, when Chiharu would always been using her special move against one boy in the class.

"Sakura-chan, you should go be with Li-kun. We don't want to ruin your date." Naoko told her, remembering seeing the two of them enter together.

"Hoe?" Sakura cried out when she realized she had completely forgotten about the date.

She ran over to Xiao-Lang and sat down across from him bursting out a string of apologies. Xiao-Lang chuckled and told her it was alright.

The two of them ordered some sugary treats and some tea to go with it.

"You were right." Xiao-Lang muttered in defeat. "These sweets were just like you described them."

"Told you." Sakura teased sitting her tongue out at him. "You should believe me, no matter what I say."

Xiao-Lang raised an eyebrow. "Even when you say, you need me to do your homework because the dog ate it?"

"Yes." Sakura replied with an innocent smile.

"And how come I've never seen this 'dog.' Where is it always?"

"I'm not sure." Sakura answered honestly. "Haven't seen him for a while now. I hope he is okay."

"I'm sure he is fine." Xiao-Lang told her in a soft tone. "Don't worry about it. If you want we can spend the rest of the day looking around town for him."

Sakura laughed it off trying to remove the worries from her mind. "I'm sure you don't want to spend the rest of our date doing something like that."

"No." Xiao-Lang answered in a firm tone. "This is bothering you. So I won't be able to rest until I try my best to ease your worries." He stood up and set the payment on the table. "Come on, let's go." He said heading to the door. "Time to find a lost dog."

* * *

Syaoran was getting tired from flying around constantly. He was about to stop and take a break when he saw Sakura in the distance. He grimaced when he saw the person standing next to her. It made him want to stab something everytime he saw Sakura smile at him. _What is my clone up to... Getting close to Sakura.. What is that card after?_

"Kid!"

Syaoran turned around to see Thunder in his wolf form with Kero sitting on him.

"Kid, a Clow Card is nearby." Kero told him. He handed Syaoran the star key that he had dropped before and the book with the other clow cards in it.

"Which one is it?" Syaoran asked.

"If I knew that. I would have told you!" Kero angerily yelled. "I can sense them, but that doesn't tell me which one it is."

Syaoran was about to retort when a loud voice interupted him.

"I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you for killing my sister!"

A gush of water burst from the ground causing the three of them to jump backward. A blue maiden appeared out of the water and snarled at Syaoran, Thunder and Kero. "I'll kill you!" She screamed rushing at Syaoran. Syaoran pulled out his sword and stuck Watery with it, however she instantly reformed, and blasted him with an endless stream of water.

"You can't cut Watery. She is water, she will just reform." Kero scolded.

Syaoran coughed and chocked as water began to flood into his mouth. _What was the point of giving me a sword then, if it wouldn't work on most of the cards. What a pointless gift!_

"Watery! I'm the one who killed Sand." Thunder shouted trying to get Watery's attention. "Leave Syaoran alone!" He growled and sent a burst of lightning at her.

Watery let out a shrill scream as the lightning tore through her body greatly damaging her. "You are dead Thunder!" She stopped attacking Syaoran and rushed at Thunder.

Syaoran continued to throw up water as he watched Watery and Thunder engage in a fierce battle. "Looks like we won't have much of a problem after all. Thunder seems to do lots of damage."

"What are you stupid!" Kero cried out. "Thunder's body is made if electricity. If Watery hits him, his electric charge holding his body together will dissipate."

"What?" Syaoran quickly rose and snatched up the Clow Book. "We need to help him then."

He used the key to open the book. "There must be some card in here that can help us." Syaoran took out all the cards and cycled through them. "None of these cards will help at all."

Syaoran fell to his knees in despair he didn't know what to do. _What can I do? How can I help Thunder. Huh... what is going on?_

Some of the cards were floating in the air. _Are you trying to tell me, you can help? _But when Syaoran reached for them, they cards took off into the sky. "Wait!" Syaoran called out, but it was no use the cards were already out of sight. _Why, why is this happening?. _

A horrible noise echoed through the street, and suddenly Thunder fell from a building and crashed against the pavement. Blood splattered everywhere, and he laid on the ground unmoving.

"Thunder!" "Kame!"

"You're next." Watery hissed glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran returned Watery's glare with one of his own. Rage and hatred was filling up in him. _How can I win? How can I avenge Thunder? How can I destory Watery._

And then an idea appeared in Syaoran's head. "Kero! Unleash a fire ball at Watery!"

"What? Fire can't beat water." Kero questioned but did as Syaoran told.

"Enhance the size and power of this ball of fire. Big!"

The fireball grew and grew until it was bigger than a car. The heat radiating from the fireball started to cause things right next to it, to melt. Watery hissed and let out scream after scream as her body began to evaporate from the intense heat.

_Yes!_ Syaoran smiled at his plan working like he thought it would. However suddenly the fireball shrunk to normal size, allowing Watery a chance to escape into the sewer. The Big, the card in front of Syaoran suddenly took off into the sky like the others. _Stop! Come back. We needed you!_

"Watery escaped kid, we will have to be ready when she comes back."

Syaoran wasn't fully listening though, for he had rushed over to Thunder. "Thunder, you're alright right. You're a card, surely an injury like this... it won't kill you." Syaoran felt a paw on his shoulder, he turned and saw Kero shake his head at him.

"Since he is a mass of magic, he needs to use his own magic to use his power, and to heal wounds. Staying out of card form takes lots of magic, and since he wasn't being given it, he was using his own. Healing such an injury like this, isn't possible for him to do on his own." Kero said sadly. "I'm afraid, there is nothing that we can do. The wound is too great."

_No way... Thunder... You can't leave me..._

Tears started to well up in Syaoran's eyes. He hugged the giant thunder beast and burried his sadness and tears into his fur. _Thunder, you can't. You can't leave me. You can't._

Syaoran couldn't stop the tears from appearing in his eyes and then flowing down his face. He felt alone again. _This.. this.. this can't be happening!_

Syaoran stopped when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He looked up to see someone he didn't expect to see.

"Who are you?" Kero questioned suspiously.

Tovio ignored Kero and walked up to Syaoran and Thunder. He tried to give Syaoran a smile, but it looked funny. He appeared to not be used to smiling. But he tried his best anyway, to give Syaoran a smile that said 'everything would be alright.'

A black magic circle appeared below Tovio, it had a bunch of symbols on it and a bunch of writing. So much so that Syaoran didn't have a chance to read it all.

Thunder's body began to glow a light blue, and light blue balls of light flew out of Tovio and into Thunder.

"AH!" Kero cried out in realization. "I know who you are now!" Kero's tone was fierce.

Tovio ignored Kero and continued focusing on what he was doing. The process continued for a minute or two until Tovio stood up and tried once again to smile at Syaoran. "Everything will be fine now." He told Syaoran. "Thunder will just need a little rest now. You should probably move him to a safe place, where he can rest."

Syaoran nodded and thanked Tovio. The other just said it was no big deal and walked away, ignoring Kero's attempts to make a conversation. _Thank you, Tovio._

* * *

Clow cards circled around a lone girl with long brown hair. She wore a white dress, and had two giant wings coming out of her head. She had an expression of bliss as she started at the cards around her.

"I'm not alone anymore." She cried out in happiness. "My sisters, have come back to me."

An expression of pure malice arose to her face. "That Li, he murdered Sand. And almost killed Watery. He must pay. Harm one of us, all of us will retort. I will make him pay. He'll know true despair. Nothing will be left when I'm doing with him."

"For the sake of all my sisters and brothers. I will kill Syaoran Li."


	12. Tomoyo and The Sword in the Stone

This story is supernatural/drama/action/angst/fantasy/romance/Horror/Mystery/some comedy/Suspense

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned

Rating T: for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

Important Note (READ!): Ghost 'Syaoran' will be known as Syaoran, and such when I'm talking about him I will type Syaoran. Alive 'Syaoran' will be known as Xiao-Lang, and when I talking about him I will type Xiao-Lang. Though the characters are actually addressing him as Syaoran (just so you know)

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Existence

Chapter 12 Tomoyo and the Sword in the Stone

_I felt, I was living in a world all by myself. A world made of glass, and I was stuck on the inside only looking on. Looking at another world, while I was trapped behind the glass. _

"Tomoyo-chan, I'll be back later, so you be good now."

"Okay, Mother." A young Tomoyo replied with a smile as she watched her mother go out the door.

_Everyone's parents spent lots of time with them. They would show up to events and cheer their kids on. My mother was always too busy. My father non existent. I was the odd one out. The who's parents never showed up for anything. _

_At first I didn't mind. I understood that my mother was busy. But still I would hope, that just once she could show up. But my hopes would always be shattered as every time, she wouldn't show. _

_I would hang around at my cousin Sakura-chan's house, her family was so warm and fun. Unlike my cold family, if it could even be called that. My mother and I would barely even speak, she knew nothing about me, my likes, my dislikes, anything at all. We were total strangers, but to the world we were Mother and Daughter. But just this bond, doesn't make one anything. A real mother would know stuff about her daughter, even if only a little. Even the maids and the bodyguards knew more about me then she did. So even if I had to call her my mother, deep down in my heart I didn't feel she was. _

_I was jealous of Sakura-chan. I was envious of her. I wanted her life, it wasn't fair, I felt. It wasn't fair... for her to have a loving parent, but not me. It wasn't fair. All the times I would sitting by myself at home waiting for mother to come home. And when she did come home, sitting across from her at the table in silence. _

_I would always watch Sakura-chan's family engage in pleasant meals, filled with vibrant conversation. I wanted that. I wanted a life like that. Deep down, at first I hated Sakura-chan. I was so envious of what she had; I wanted it for myself. I wanted to steal Sakura-chan's family for myself. But as Sakura-chan excepted me, and spent time with me, my dark core was having a light shined on it. I hated myself, as all my dark thoughts were exposed to me when I would look at Sakura-chan. She was so pure, while I was so vile. She was clear like crystal and you could see straight through her, while I was so tainted that my surface couldn't even be seen. _

_I realized I didn't hate Sakura, or even want to steal her family from her. What I hated was myself, I hated how I had these dark thoughts about things. How I would act sweet and innocent on the outside but the inside I would be saying all my twisted thoughts and emotions. I did want things with my mother to change, I wanted us to get closer, but I didn't want to lose her. I wouldn't my mother for anything. She is still my mother, and I care about her. _

_My house felt so cold and uninviting. So I would spend as much time as I could at Sakura-chan's house. I didn't want to go back to that house. It felt like I was all alone there, in that huge mansion. I was just a lone person standing in a sea of endless rooms, with all of them feeling as cold as ice. At Sakura-chan's house, even if I just sat there and said nothing, I would be immersed in the warmth coming from her family. My cold feelings would for the moment be lifted and I could enjoy the comfort of the heat. _

_Sakura-chan became my escape. I would use her to escape from reality. To be able to leave to my glass cage, if only for a short while. I was using her, but through that, I started to like Sakura-chan, and I quickly decided I wanted to be her friend. But even though we were friends, I still kept using her as my key. However, one day my key left. _

_Sakura-chan moved. It was something sudden and unexpected, I never thought something like that would happen. Without Sakura-chan there, I was completely lost. Sakura-chan was my world. At first I wanted to hate those who caused the move, but I knew they didn't want to cause Sakura-chan the pain of moving and having to make new friends. _

_Without Sakura-chan to help me escape, slowly the glass box became my permanent prison. I would forever be stuck looking at everyone from the inside of my cage, watching them have fun, while I had to stay out in the cold. _

* * *

"Tomoyo-sama, the limo is ready." The woman bodyguard said as she knocking on Tomoyo's door.

Tomoyo stepped out of the room a minute later. Her expression was dull and seemed to lack life. _How long have I been stuck in this cage. Repeating the same events over and over. It has been years since I saw Sakura-chan. _

_Everyday is the same, an endless cycle, I get up and walk through these empty halls of the mansion. I go to school and stay completely by myself. Going home, I have to spend all my time in solitude again._

_On Sundays I leave the mansion and head to my special place. It is a nice quiet place, where almost no one goes. I think about my world, as I sit in the same bench week after week. The only thing around me is the quiet atmosphere of the museum. It is a different kind of quiet then at my mansion. This kind is nice and peaceful, there is something serene about it. _

_These paintings keep me company as I sit in my bench, they are my only companions. I immerse myself in their worlds and think what they would say if they could talk. Both of us say nothing, for different reasons. I say nothing, because I know nothing will change, and because I'm scared to. These paintings don't have the ability to speak, they are trapped the way they were made, just like I'm trapped in my fate I had since I was born. _

"_Why don't you try to break your cage."_

Tomoyo's eyes flew open and she frantically glanced around the room. She was completely alone as far as she could tell. The only other things in the room were the paintings, the bench she sat on, and the stone in the center of the room with a sword pierced in it.

"Who said that? Is someone watching me. Come out."

"_I've been here the whole time. I've listened to your problems week after week, in silence. But I decided now, to utter my thoughts to you." _

"This... this isn't funny." Tomoyo yelled growing scared and confused. _Where are they..._

"_You are looking for the wrong thing. You are expecting a person to be watching you, someone hiding in the shadows. However, I have no been hiding at all. I've been in plain sight the whole time. In the center of this room I've waited for years now." _

Tomoyo slowly realized that the voice was coming from the sword in the center; not from a person. _You... you can talk... _

"_Yes that is correct, I can talk to you. But only through your mind. I can also hear your thoughts. This is how I've heard you talk about your life from the very first time you stepped into this room."_

Tomoyo decided to ignore most of the fact that she might just have gone nuts, and is just hearing voices in her head. _You tell me to break my cage, how do you expect me to do that._

"_I think you already know the answer to that. However you have already deemed the action pointless. But that is only just one of the ways to break free. You've been so intent on getting your mother's love that you can't see the other doors to your cage. You only see one of the many options. You tried the door once, and assumed that there is way to open the door, and so you haven't tried any other methods of opening the door. There is more than 1 way to open a door. You've been too afraid to try the other options and so you say that they won't work, before you even try them."_

Tomoyo knew the sword was right, she had been afraid to take any action, and so nothing ever changed. Without realizing it, Tomoyo herself had made the cage even more unbreakable. But now, the mist was gone, now that someone had pointed things out, Tomoyo could see things clearer. Tomoyo decided that she wasn't going to just try one way to open a door, she was going to try them all.

Over the next few months Tomoyo would visit the museum and talk to the sword every week about her situation. And as the weeks passed Tomoyo didn't realize it, but she had made a friend. And little by little Tomoyo started to forget about the cage around her.

"Umm.." Tomoyo called out to the security guard. "What happened to the sword that was on display here?" She asked when she noticed her friend had been replaced by a large gemstone.

"Oh that thing. Turns out the thing was fake, and was actually modern. So we got rid of it."

Tomoyo felt like her whole world had come crashing down. She... couldn't talk to Sword anymore... But... that was how she could escape her cage...

"W-w-w-w-wh-where-where is it?" Tomoyo stuttered trying to find her voice.

"We are selling it to some shop." The guard answered.

"Whatever that shop is paying." Tomoyo cried out. "I'll pay five times it, if I can have the sword today!"

_Sword helped me escape my cage. And I will not allow myself to be put back inside. _

* * *

Very short chapter is very short.

I apologize, but I haven't felt good over the past couple of days. I'm surprised I even wrote this much to be honest.

Hopefully I'll feel better soon, so I can't update again.

I liked the point where I ended, which is why I decided to post this. It feels somewhat complete, the Tomoyo backstory, at least to me.


	13. Lost

This story is supernatural/drama/action/angst/fantasy/romance/Horror/Mystery/some comedy/Suspense

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Review Replies

To-PolarBlue: Thanks for the review. Thankfully, I'm finally feeling some what better. Yeah, poor Tomoyo, such a sad life she has lived. :' (

Rating T: for Language, Violence

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

Important Note (READ!): Ghost 'Syaoran' will be known as Syaoran, and such when I'm talking about him I will type Syaoran. Alive 'Syaoran' will be known as Xiao-Lang, and when I talking about him I will type Xiao-Lang. Though the characters are actually addressing him as Syaoran (just so you know)

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Existence

Chapter 13 Lost

Syaoran slowly awoke as he felt his body being dragged. _Huh? What is going on? _Syaoran watched as his body was slowly being pulled over a title pattern flooring. _Where am I? _Syaoran struggled a little bit, and when he did, he dropped to the floor. Or more accurately through the floor. He floated back up and glared at the stuffed animal that was moving him.

"Good you are awake, that means I don't have to drag you anymore." Kero answered after an exasperated sigh. "You pretty heavy you know that."

"What is going on? Where are we?" Syaoran asked deciding to ignore Kero's comments.

"The airport." Kero answered plainly, like it was no big deal.

Syaoran stared blanking back at Kero, while waiting for him to continue. When Syaoran realized that Kero wasn't going to say anymore he pressed further. "And why are we at an airport?"

"Apparently, Sakura, her cousin, and her boyfriend are going on a vacation or something." Kero replied uninterested. "Kame told me to put you on the plane they were going on. Why, I don't know. He promised me pudding if I did it."

Syaoran rolled his eyes._ Figures. You would do anything for sweets and the like. _"Kero someone is coming."

Kero went into stuffed animal mode, falling to the floor with a thump. Mounds of people passed by kicking Kero around with their feet as they walked. Expect one person, she stopped and picked Kero up.

"I'll name you Chau!" The girl exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Kero mouthed the words 'help me,' as the young girl ran off with him in her hands.

Syaoran let out a sigh and was about to head after the pair, when he noticed Sakura standing by a wall. Instantly all thoughts of saving Kero flew out of his head. _She looks so lost and confused standing there all by herself. Where is the other me, and her cousin? _Syaoran glanced around for his double, but he didn't see him anywhere. _Did they leave you alone Sakura? _He frowned as he stared at her face, she seemed worried for some reason. _That was nasty of them. If I could; I would give my double and your cousin a punch in the face, for leaving you all by yourself. _

He flew over to her and stared intently at her. _Sakura what is wrong? Is something the matter? I wish I could help... _It was at this time, that Syaoran noticed a hallway behind Sakura. _Was that always there? I could have sworn she was standing next to a wall. Could this be the work of a Clow Card? And... Kero is gone just when I need him...just great..._

Syaoran flew over Sakura and stood protectivly in front of her back. _Whatever created this hallway. I'll protect you from it Sakura. _

"Well... if it isn't Syaoran Li..." It was a male voice. He talked slowly and slurred almost every syllable, forcing Syaoran to listen careful to try and understand what was being spoken.

A figure slowly appeared coming out of the shadows. Instantly Syaoran could tell it wasn't human. The figure was tall, towering over Syaoran at twice his height. The figure had a dark grey circluar mask covering its face. The mask was covered in light blue lines and various symbols, Syaoran noticed a sun, a moon, a star, and a pentagram. A two-toned capewrapped around the figure's neck and down past what would be its knees, if it had them. The left side of the cape was black, while the right side was white. The figure floated off the ground like Syaoran could, and he had no lower half, possibly not even an upper half, since it was covered by the cape.

Syaoran's eyes turned into a cold glare when he remembered where he had seen this figure before. It had appeared in some of the pictures Kero showed of him of the Reapers. "What do you want!" Syaoran coldly spat. "I won't let you hurt Sakura!" Syaoran made his sword appeared and assumed a fighting stance to protect Sakura.

"Yes, that is a good expression." The figure laughed coldly. "Fierce, like a wolf baring its fangs."

"Who are you! Why are you here?"

"Grim." The figure answered, dully. "Taken from the germanic word for mask, 'grim.'"

"That is your name?" Syaoran questioned confused, yet he kept up his glare and posture refusing to show a sign of weakness.

"It is now." Grim answered. "At one time it wasn't my name. But, that was a long time ago, and it is a pointless story." Before Syaoran could say anything Girm laughed in a twisted tone. "Or maybe, I'm lying to you." Grim's laughter sounded like a cross between an insane clown and a villian from some anime or something similar.

"You haven't answered why you are here?" Syaoran decided to ignore the name issue, and get what he really wanted to know.

"Why are you here?" Grim parroted the question to Syaoran.

"Because Kero dragged me-"

Grim shook his mask telling Syaoran that wasn't what he meant, and he inturtupted Syaoran. "Why are you here?" He repeated the question. When Syaoran gave him a confused look and started to repeat his explainantion Grim went on. "Who are you? You're Syaoran Li, correct."

Syaoran nodded his head to Grim's question.

"Or are you?" Grim revealed a long gray arm, when he did though, Syaoran caught a glimpse of what was behind Grim's cape. Tweleve glowing pupils all of different sizes and colors stared back at Syaoran. Grim pointed behind Syaoran. "What do you call that then? Isn't that Syaoran Li?"

Syaoran didn't need to turn around to know what Grim was pointing at. "I am the real Syaoran Li!" Syaoran yelled furicously at Grim. "That is just a copy, that is taking my place!"

"Are you sure? How do you know you aren't the copy?" Grim's tone was low and mysterious. "What makes you; so sure you are the real, Syaoran Li?"

"Because I have my memories! So I know I'm the real Syaoran!" Syaoran was getting pissed off at Grim. _Of course I'm the real Syaoran Li. I exist that proves it!_

"Really?" Another vague answer in strange tone. "Well, from what I see, you seem like the copy." Grim bent forward and leaned in close to Syaoran; his mask staring into Syaoran's eyes. "What are you? You don't seem the same as those behind you. But, you are not the same as myself. What are you? Are you even human?"

Syaoran stood frozen. Girm's words had cut into him a like a knife. _What... what... what is he talking about... What... does he mean..._

Girm turned around and headed back into the darkness. "I came here to observe the witch. But, this was far more interesting." Girm turned around and glanced back at Syaoran. "Goodbye, Copy." And with that he began to laugh as he vanished in the darkness.

_Me... The copy? No... that can't be... He must be lying. I refuse to believe it! I am Syaoran Li! _Syaoran turned around and glared hatefully at his copy who was holding Sakura's hand. _I am Syaoran Li! You are a fake that is stealing my life! You are just a worthless copy!_

* * *

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Xiao-Lang stepped out of the taxi. "Look at this place!" Sakura cried out in excitement. "It is like a winter wonderland. What do you want to do first Tomoyo-chan, go skiing? Or maybe just sit in the lodge for while?" Sakura cried out pointing to the slopes and then to the ski resorts main building.

Tomoyo reached into her bag and pulled out her video camera. "Skiing. Sakura-chan will ski and I will film, Sakura in White Paradise." She cried out excitedly, pulling Sakura toward the slopes.

Sakura glanced back at her boyfriend and apologized for making him be the one to check them in and take their bags to their rooms. Xiao-Lang smiled lightly and shrugged, telling Sakura he didn't mind.

"It is too bad Naoko-chan couldn't come." Sakura said sadly, but she brightened up then. "Oh well, if it wasn't for her boyfriend having to return to work right away, we wouldn't have gotten the tickets."

Tomoyo set down the camera. "I've been thinking about that." She said to Sakura putting a finger on her chin thinking about it again. "If Naoko was coming here with her boyfriend, why did she have three plane tickets?"

"Hoe?" Sakura replied confused. She hadn't thought about that fact at all. "Maybe her boyfriend has a child or something?"

"Maybe." Tomoyo wondered. But she shook the thoughts from her head, there was no reason to think about such things. Getting suspicious of a friend of Sakura's was silly.

"_What you are thinking is silly." _Sword spoke to Tomoyo after hearing her thoughts. _"For the simple reason that, if Naoko was trying to set Sakura up, she would have given her two tickets instead, so there would be no extra person. There is no reason for her to give Sakura three tickets. It is just a strange coincidence. No more, no less."_

Tomoyo decided she had no choice but to agree with Sword. She couldn't think of any reason why Naoko would give Sakura three tickets. If she was trying to help Sakura and Xiao-Lang get closer she would have given her two tickets. _Though Touya wouldn't have let Sakura come if I wouldn't have gone. _Tomoyo smiled when she remembered how Sakura had begged her brother to allow her to go.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called out. "I'm ready to ski now."

"Alright." Tomoyo yelled back, getting the video camera ready.

After filming Sakura skiing for a while Tomoyo and Sakura returned to the main building. Tomoyo went straight to her room to start editing the footage she shot, while Sakura and Xiao-Lang sat down in the lounge area by the fireplace.

Tomoyo dropped her camera bag after taking out all the important stuff. Four clow cards fell out of the bag, The Sword, The Erase, The Loop, and The Shield. Tomoyo hastily began to work on editing and enhancing the footage. Hours past, before Tomoyo was finally finished. _That took longer than expected. _Tomoyo stretched before leaving the room, going to find Sakura.

Tomoyo found the two of them by the fireplace. The grandfather clock next to the fireplace chimed as Tomoyo walked up to them.

"Sakura-chan do you want to go do something. I thought we could watch the footage I shot, or maybe do something else." Tomoyo smiled warmly at her cousin, as she spoke in an excited tone.

"No." Sakura coldly answered. "I want to stay with Xiao-Lang. I don't want to hang out with you."

The disc in Tomoyo's hand slipped and crashed on the floor. "W-What?" Tomoyo muttered.

"I don't want to hang out with you." Sakura repeated in a tone colder than ice.

Tomoyo couldn't stop the tear that streamed down her face, before she took off. Her heart was in more pieces than the disc had been shattered to. Tomoyo burst into her room and dove on the bed, bawling as she burried her face in the pillows.

_Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan! She doesn't want to hang out with me anymore... She said she doesn't want to do anything with me... _

Tomoyo couldn't stop crying, this was the worst pain she had ever felt. She felt like she was back inside her glass prison. Only this time, the prison was so tiny it was crushing her. _Sakura-chan... Did- Did-Did I do something wrong... Can I fix our friendship somehow! I don't want you to leave me... Sakura-chan.._

_I feel so alone._

_I'm completely alone._

"_No you're not Tomoyo. You have us." _

Tomoyo opened her eyes to see the four Clow Cards floating in front of her.

"_We can about you Tomoyo. So please stop crying. We don't want you to appear this fragile. You_ _are such a strong person." _

Tomoyo embraced the four cards and brought them to her face. "Th-th-thank- thank you." But still Tomoyo couldn't stop crying. The cards could do nothing except watch as the tears ran down her face and then down their surfaces.

* * *

"Be careful Sakura." Xiao-Lang called out as he watched Sakura ski this way and that way.

Sakura reassured him she would be fine. As she childishing enjoyed herself. But she wasn't looking where she was going and accidently made a wrong turn throwing herself off a cliff.

"Sakura!" Xiao-Lang called out from the top of the cliff. "Are you ok?"

"I fell." Sakura laughed back.

Xiao-Lang let out a sigh of relief. If Sakura was joking around like that, she must not be too badly hurt. "Stay there. I'll find a way to get to you."

"Not like I have anything better to do." Sakura teased.

Sakura stared up at the falling snow, as the night started to set in. She hoped Xiao-Lang would find her soon. She was starting to get cold.

After some amount of time Sakura heard the sound of footsteps. _Good he found a way to get to me. _Sakura looked down, and was surprised to see that the person she heard was not her boyfriend, in fact it wasn't a guy at all. It was a woman with long white hair, in an ice colored dress. _No-no-no-no-no-no way! It-it-it-it can't be. The Yu-yu-yu- Yuki-Onna! NO-no-no-no-no No! NO! Stay away! Wait... isn't the Yuki-Onna supposed to prey on men? NO Xiao-Lang! RUN! Don't come here! _

Sakura trembled with fear as the woman stepped towards her. She got so scared that she suddenly fell face forward, fainting from the sheer terror going through her mind.

The woman stopped next to Sakura and bent down next to her. "You can't sleep here you will die." The woman spoke in a dull doll like tone. "I know. Allow me to open the seal on your magic. Your magic will be able to keep you alive until someone finds you." The woman placed her hand on Sakura's back and Sakura's body began to glow with a bright yellow light.

"What you are doing to Sakura!" Xiao-Lang shouted as he ran towards the two of them.

"I do not wish this child any harm." The woman replied taking step after step backward. "Goodbye." As she spoke those words a gust of snow enveloped her, and she vanished

"Witches..." Xiao-Lang muttered shaking his head, while he picked Sakura up. "Hang on Sakura. I'll get you to the lodge."

Xiao-Lang quickly ran back to the lodge grasping Sakura tight as if she might suddenly vanish any second. He tried to keep her as warm as possible, by pressing her as close to his body, so she could share his heat. He burst into the lodge and quickly cried out for someone to help him get Sakura to a bed.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out, when she saw Xiao-Lang burst in. She ran towards Xiao-Lang, hoping her cousin was alright. "Sakura-chan! Li-kun, is going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine." Xiao-Lang replied firmly. "She'll will be."

Tomoyo was about to follow behind the two of them, but Sword stopped her. _Eh? What was that?_

"_There is a one of my breathren nearby."_

_A Clow Card. Where is it? _Tomoyo slowly scanned the room trying to find where the card was hiding.

"_In the clock." _

Tomoyo glanced around and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that no one was around, luck was on her side. She reached into her pocket and took out The Sword card. She said a small chant and causing Sword to materialize in her hand.

She took out another card in threw it up into the air. "Become a binding prison that will force this card to return to its other form. Shield!" Tomoyo struck The Shield card with Sword. And a bright light wrapped around The Shield card.

* * *

Syaoran slowly floated toward the lodge. He was completely exhausted, he had dropped one of the Clow Cards he still had in Sakura's bag. And then he had taken off after the little girl who was holding Kero hostage. It took a lot of work to get Kero away from the girl. And now thanks to Kero's tracking ability, they had made it to where Sakura was at. He really just wanted to stop and rest now.

"Something is happening inside!" Kero yelled building up speed as headed toward the lodge. "Hurry!"

Syaoran groaned but followed behind Kero as fast as he could. He took out the key and the book, getting ready to fight if he need to.

The two of them burst into the room, just in time to see Tomoyo snag the card that appeared when it was sealed away by Shield. Kero gasped in horror as he noticed the name of the card.

"THIS IS HORRIBLY BAD!" He screamed as loud as he could manage.

"_Damn it." _Sword cursed when he realized why Kero was yelling. _"Tomoyo! Quick, get ready for battle!" _

But Sword's warning came too late, a large shockwave cut through the air sending Syaoran, Kero, and Tomoyo all flying into the walls of the room. Syaoran's hand opened when he hit the wall hard, and the key flew into one of the bags sitting in the loby.

_I need to get that back quick! _Syaoran quickly dove for the bag, but something stopped him. Tomoyo's scream cut through the room, and caused Syaoran to freeze. Syaoran glanced over to where Tomoyo had landed from the impact. But Tomoyo was gone. The floor in that area was gone, only a gaping black hole remained.

"Brat!" Kero flew over to Syaoran and started punching him lightly in the face. "We need to get out of here. Now!"

"We have to help her." Syaoran said running over to the hole.

"What! Are you crazy! She tried to kill you remember."

Syaoran nodded. "I know." He smiled at Kero. "But I still want to help her." And with those words said, he jumped down into the hole.

"I want extra pudding for this!" Kero cried out as he flew in after Syaoran. _Libra and Wave... this is bad. _

* * *

Feeling, a bit better now. Hence the update. I need to make up for those days I didn't update now.

Poor Libra and Wave, some of the most unused Clow Cards. So I just had to include them in this story.

Also if the German thing about Grim's name is wrong. I apologize, I just copied that information from 20,000 names. And while I tried to check it using Google Translate and the like. I'm not sure if I can trust it, for the one word I know in German was not correct. While this could simp ly be an error on the person who taught me the word, but seeing he knows some German, has German parents, etc. I think he is right.

Got hooked on storage wars. But still planning on updating in 1-3 days.


End file.
